


Name Changing

by The_Sad_Hatter



Series: The Vernichtung Files [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Daddy Issues, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Erlösung, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hen Party, Logan Is Trying His Best, Multi, Power Couple, Reader Has Issues, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is a BAMF, Romance, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Smut, So much smut, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Vernichtung, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, nothing is ever simple, or easy, secrets and lies, stag do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: Sequel to Name CallingAfter merging with your bloodthirsty alternate personality things start getting a little dicey. You’ve got two decades worth of anger to sort through, a feral mutation to figure out how to live with, a biological father who you hate trying to teach you control and if your wedding planner suggests teal for the bridesmaids again you might just eat her liver.Luckily you have Bucky Barnes by your side, helping you figure things out. What Bucky doesn’t know is that you have found an outlet for the uncontrollable rage, one that absolutely nobody can know about. If your friends and family knew that you were out slaughtering people in the dead of night while they slept, they might be a little annoyed. Wade Wilson is happy to keep your secret though, so long as you keep bribing him with Mexican food.For as long as you could remember, all you had wanted was to be good. Now you’re seeing the temptation in the darkness.





	1. I'm Thinking Red

The walls were painted with blood, the thick viscous liquid dripping onto the floor to join the puddles of it staining the floor. Bodies were strew across the room, discarded like broken dolls and the screams that had echoed through the warehouse only moments before had given way to an eerie silence.

 

“I’m innocent, I swear!”He whimpered pathetically.

 

“Hmm, do you believe him sweetie?” You called out.

 

Deadpool popped his head through the broken window to see what was going on.

 

“No snookums, I don’t.”He said, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

 

“Me either.” You said with a savage grin, one the soon to be dead man crying at your feet couldn’t see.

 

“Please, I can pay you!” He pleaded.

 

You laughed and pulled your mask off.

 

“Do you think I need your money? I’m a God damn Stark.”

 

He went pale and stared trying to crab crawl away. You swung your hips as you slowly stalked after him.

 

“Peaches, what did I tell you about playing with your food?” Wade reprimanded you.

 

“Fine.” You huffed.

 

You put your foot on the mans chest and pushed, revelling in his gargled screams as you broke his ribs. It only took a few spluttering, bloody coughs before he died.

 

Wade slow clapped when you were done and you rolled your eyes, swinging out of the window to join him in the parking lot. There were bodies out here as well, these one’s were on Wade though.

 

“Wanna get food? I’m starving.” You told him, shaking your hair out of the hood and shoving the black and white mask into your bag.

 

Deathwave the Avenger couldn’t be seen killing people with a merc so hiding your identity was important. When Wade offered to let you tag along on his jobs you agreed to his stupid terms. You wore a black and white mask that looked eerily like his and you bought him dinner.

 

It was a small price to pay for access to warm bodies to take your anger out on and he kept his mouth shut. If your father (either of them) or your fiancée knew what you were doing they would be annoyed, concerned and disgusted. Not necessarily in that order.

 

“I’m in the mood for taco’s.” Wade said, hopping up in down in excitement.

 

“You got it boss.” You snorted as he slung an arm around your shoulder and led you away, singing Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves at the top of his voice.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When you padded into the kitchen the next morning Bucky was sat at the table reading the newspaper. Ignoring the headline (GANG MEMBERS FOUND SLAUGHTERED) you pushed the paper out of the way and sat on his lap.

 

“You were out all night again.” He said coldly.

 

“I fell asleep on the couch after Vanessa and I were looking at Wedding magazines.” You lied easily, batting your eyelashes at him.

 

“Hmm, find anything good?” He asked distractedly as his fingers crept up your sides.

 

“I’m thinking red for the bridesmaids.” You muttered breathily.

 

“I can’t believe you’re insisting on Bridesmaids _and_ a Best Man.” He sulked.

 

“Sam’s got to be in the wedding Bucky!” You insisted.

 

“Damn right he does!” Sam shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Aww come on! We eat there!” He said, looking sick when he saw you and Bucky.

 

“So we do.” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer.

 

“Y’all are nasty.” Sam huffed.

 

“You have no idea.” Bucky said, smirking at you.

 

“I do not need to hear the details of my best friends sex life!” Sam all but shrieked.

 

“I do!” Darcy yelled, skidding into the kitchen.

 

“Morning Lewis.” Bucky said, nodding to her.

 

Bucky and Darcy had struck up a terrifying friendship or as you had taken to calling it, an alliance.

 

“Mornin Darce.” You said, waving to her with Bucky’s coffee cup which you had nabbed.

 

You took a sip and frowned. You and Bucky didn’t take your coffee the same way but coffee was coffee so you shrugged and drank it anyway.

 

“Good morning Miss Stark, would you like to go over your schedule for today?” Darcy asked you in a brisk, professional tone.

 

You snorted and waved for her to continue as Bucky shifted you in his lap so you could see Darcy and he could see his newspaper.

 

“You have a meeting with the wedding planner at 3, both of you. This morning though you have an interview with Modern Woman, your mom is going to sit in for that one. Then you have a Skype call with Peter Parker.” Darcy rattled off.

 

You groaned loudly. Ever since you had been made public you had been hounded by journalists. You weren’t just an Avenger, you were a Stark, it was a tantalising combination. Pepper finally convinced you to start doing interviews like all the other Avengers had to do from time to time.

 

Tony had talked you into finding a life outside of heroing and forced a Stark internship upon you.

 

Between being mentored, interning, wedding planning and being a celebrity you were so busy that Pepper had hired you an assistant. Darcy Lewis had taken the position temporarily until you found somebody permanent. It worked out well as Darcy was using the time to train for being The Avengers assistant.

 

“I can’t make the meeting with the wedding planner.” Bucky said.

 

“You said that last time, we had to reschedule.” Darcy pointed out.

 

“I can’t make it either.” You added.

 

“I make your schedule, I know you’re lying.” Darcy said, levelling you with a look that was almost as scary as one of Natasha’s.

 

“Darcyyyy. Can’t you and Pepper just go instead, you plan the wedding.” You whined.

 

“No. You’re the one’s getting married. You have to plan it.”She informed you.

 

Your gently headbutted Bucky’s shoulder in annoyance.

 

“I suppose I had better go get ready for my interview.” You said, gritting your teeth.

 

You turned to gently kiss Bucky on the cheek but he turned his head and caught your lips. You got a little lost in the feel of his lips against yours as you kissed him back, running your fingers through his hair. Sam didn’t appreciate the show and threw an apple at Bucky. You caught it in mid air before breaking the kiss, snarling at Sam.

 

Sam looked taken aback and raised his hands in surrender. Your hand was wet and you realised you’d crushed the apple to a pulp. You quickly stood up and smiled at Sam, hoping he’d believe you had been messing with him. Thankfully he bought it, flipping you off for good measure as you left.

 

You wiped the sticky apple juices on your pant leg as you hurried down the corridor. You hadn’t meant to snarl at Sam and immediatley regretted it. You really needed to get a handle on this before you did something worse than snarling.

 

You needed to book another appointment with Doc Samson ASAP.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Thank you for your time Miss Stark” The interviewer said politely, shaking your hand as she left.

 

“It was a pleasure, really.” You told her as your mom shepherded you away.

 

It hadn’t actually been as bad as you had thought it would. You would reserve final judgement until the article was printed though.

 

“You did well.” Pepper assured you as she walked you back to your room.

 

“Is it over? Am I allowed to talk to her now?”Tony demanded, walking towards you both.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes and pushed you towards him.

 

“Pepper wouldn’t let me near you until you’d done the interview. Something about me being a bad influence.” Tony told you, trying and failing to look innocent.

 

You sniggered at him.

 

“I’ve got to go Skype Peter, are you coming to see the wedding planner with us after?” You asked him.

 

“Uh huh.” He looked like he’d bit into a lemon as was smiling through the pain.

 

“You know, there’s still the option of eloping...” You offered.

 

“Absolutely not!” Tony and Pepper snapped at the same time.

 

“Fine, fine. Big over the top Stark wedding it is!” You surrendered, walking away with a wave.

 

“Hey Kit Kat? I was looking over the guest list and I was wondering, aren’t you going to invite... _him_?” Tony asked.

 

“Nope!” You yelled without turning around.

 

You jogged back to your room and turned on your laptop in time for the annoying Skype jingle to ring out. You hit accept and Peter Parker’s face filled the screen.

 

“Hey Baby Stark.” He grinned.

 

“Spiderboy.” You retorted.

 

“Ok, I did the schematics for the new prototype like your dad asked. I’ll email them to you now.”

 

“Perfect, I’ll look them over and pretend I understand them.” You sniggered.

 

Interning at a tech company would be easier if you understood even a fraction of what was going on. Tony and Peter were trying to teach you but it was not an easy task. For any of you. You were starting to suspect that you just weren’t cut out for it but Tony was really insistent that you find something in you life that didn’t involve Avenging.

 

“It’s just a rechargeablebattery that helps devices run on clean energy.” Peter tried to encourage you.

 

“As opposed to dirty energy.”

 

“Hey, Global warming is a real threat.” Peter insisted.

 

“What’s Global warming?” You asked with a straight face.

 

Peter looked stricken before he launched into an explanation. You’d quickly worked out a cheat code for these intern meetings. You asked Peter to explain something you already knew, pretended to listen then thanked him.

 

It was foolproof.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Do you have a minute?” Dr Banner asked as you made your way to the meeting room to meet the wedding planner.

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

 

“We destroyed all the samples you provided, we need fresh ones.” He said apologetically.

 

“Destroyed? Nothings working?” You asked despondently.

 

“I’m sorry. Dr McCoy has some theories but so far everything strong enough to destroy the mutation would also destroy...”

 

“Me. You can’t remove it without killing me.” You finished.

 

“It’s only been a few months, these things take time.” Bruce said, trying to cheer you up.

 

“I’ll stop by before dinner when everyone is eating to give you fresh samples.” You told him.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you then. I assume that means you still don’t want to tell Tony?”

 

“Tell my father I’m subjecting myself to experiments to try and destroy the Vernichtung mutation? Yeah, no. He’ll just worry.” You said, sighing.

 

Before he died, Docherty had called Vernichtung a disease. After that day you had asked Bruce to find a cure. So far he was struggling but you were holding out hope. It wouldn’t change what was going on in your head but it would change you having the power to rip people apart by the hundreds.

 

“It’s your choice but I think you should consider telling him.” Bruce said gently, patting you on the shoulder and heading back to his lab.

 

You couldn’t tell anybody, they would try to talk you out of it. They’d rather you were a danger than in danger. So you just added it to the list of secrets you were keeping.

 

You took a deep breath and centred yourself the way Logan had taught you (you would literally die before admitting his tutoring was helpful) before you walked into the Wedding planning meeting with a false smile.

 

“Miss Stark, so glad you made it. I was starting to think you weren’t coming, which would have been a shame because I brought some lovely fabric samples for the bridesmaid dresses!”The shrill woman you despised told you as soon as you walked in.

 

Bucky and Tony were sat at the desk, Tony looked like he was considering killing himself and Bucky looked like he was considering killing everyone.

Pepper and Darcy were looking at you pleadingly as a thick folder was shoved into your hands.

 

“These are all teal.” You grumbled.

 

“No silly, they’re ceruleans and sea foams. You said no teal.” She admonished.

 

“We’re going with red for the bridesmaids.” Bucky snapped.

 

You were mildly impressed he’d remembered what you’d said at breakfast.

 

“Red? Hmm, no I think a nice blueish green colour would suit the women better.” The awful woman tittered.

 

“Red. It suits them all and we like red.” You stated, shoving the book back at her.

 

“Well this is my job, trust me. You don’t want red.” She rebutted, trying to pass the book back to you.

 

“ _I don’t trust you at all, you’re a terrible listener, you’re pushy, you’re irritating, you have no taste, your voice is shrill, your fake life makes me want to rip your head off your shoulders and kick out of the window and you’re fired.” Is what you wanted to say._

 

“Could we see some red samples anyway? Please?” You asked sweetly.

 

“Hmm, well I’ll see what I have.” She said placatingly.

 

You rolled your eyes and threw yourself onto a chair between your father and your fiancée.

 

They leaned in at the same time and whispered to you.

 

“I’ve changed my mind, you can elope.” Tony said.

 

“Can we get Friday to fake an emergency?”Bucky asked.

 

“Now I only have a few red samples but I think it’s enough for you to see that I’m right.” She said, passing you a few scraps.

 

“I’m a Stark. Red is our colour. The grooms-men are wearing blue.” You told her.

 

“We are?” Bucky asked while Tony practically vibrated out of his chair with pride.

 

“You always wear blue and or black.” You told him with a shrug.

 

“Yes but..” The woman began.

 

“She said red, you heard her. Stark red. It’s an actual colour on the spectrum now. For the amount we’re paying you, you should be able to find it.” Tony interrupted her.

 

“Of course Mr Stark.” She said with a polite smile, turning to make a note on her tablet.

 

“Why does she listen to you and not me?” You whined.

 

“I exude authority.” He said.

 

Your phone vibrated in your pocket and you pulled it out, frowning at the number.

 

“Oh damn, it’s Avengers business!” You said loudly.

 

Darcy and Pepper looked up from the samples and narrowed their eyes at you.

 

“I’ve got to take this.” You said apologetically.

 

“We all do!” Bucky said, shooting out of his seat.

 

You he and Tony ran out of the room before anyone could stop you.

 

“Who is it?” Tony asked.

 

“No idea.” You said as you answered.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“We can’t keep it.”

 

“We can’t just release it, it’s been experimented on. Who knows what kind of mutations it has.”

 

“Well what do we do with it? We can’t leave it here.” Jubilee said sadly.

 

“I have an idea.” Negasonic told them.

 

She pulled out her phone and called someone.

 

“Yo, Deathwave. Do you want a pet?”


	2. Hear Me Roar

“Absolutely not!” Tony insisted.

 

“Seconded.” Sam said, looking scared.

 

“Thirded.”Clint added.

 

“They’re right. We can’t have an animal like that running around the compound.” Steve said, shaking his head.

 

“Might wanna tell your girl that.” Nega said with a nonchalont shrug.

 

“Kit Kat tell her... Kit Kat?” Tony looked around, his eyes going wide as he saw you walking towards the Blackbird craft.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” He yelled, panicking.

 

“Is she going to?” Sam practically whimpered.

 

“I say we wait inside to find out.” Clint said, walking backwards towards the door.

 

You ignored them all as you approached the X-Men’s jet. The ramp was down and as you neared you saw the cage. You felt a bubble of anger grow in your chest. Black veins rippled up your arm and you blasted the cage open.

 

The jet black lion snarled suspiciously but took his chance for freedom and stalked out of the cage and down the ramp, his eyes fixed on you. Neither of you blinked as he approached.

As soon as he stepped out of the Blackbird he shook his mane out and unhinged his jaw, letting out a deafening roar. Your pity for him diminished slightly at his show of dominance. He needed to learn who was the cat in charge around here.

 

You advanced on him, a ferocious roar ripping itself from your lungs and echoing across the grounds. He cowed slightly to you until you were towering over him, roaring in his face.

 

His head dipped and it almost looked like he was bowing to you. There was a prickling sensation at the edges of your mind and you frowned. He looked up at you and when your eyes met you realised it was him.

 

Feeling of helplessness, anger, fear, sorrow, pain and desperation assaulted your sensations and you gasped and knelt in front of him. You held your palm out to him and focused on trying to push back the thought of safety to him.

 

He pushed his head into your palm and purred.

 

Well then, you had to figure out where your pet physic lion was going to sleep.

 

The Avengers watched through the window, shaken by what they just witnessed.

 

“Please tell me my child did not just roar at a lion.” Tony whispered.

 

“She just roared at a lion...” Sam whispered back.

 

“That’s my little lioness.” Bucky said with a smirk.

 

“So I guess that’s settled, you’re keeping him.” Nega said, dismissing them with a wave.

 

“NO! You can’t just drop a lion off on my doorstep, not happening.” Tony told her.

 

“What, I thought you liked taking in stray cats?” Clint sniggered.

 

“Do you want a lion living here?” Tony snapped and Clint paled.

 

“She. Just. Roared. At. A. Lion.” Sam reiterated.

 

“A lion is nowhere near the most dangerous thing we have living here.” Natasha pointed out.

 

“He seems very tame.” Wanda added.

 

They all looked outside again, where you were currently leaning your forehead against the lions and running your fingers through his mane.

 

“SHE JUST ROARED AT A LION!” Sam yelled.

 

“Yes, yes she did. She outroared him.” Bucky said, sounding proud.

 

They watched in nervous curiosity as The Negasonic Teenage Warhead approached you and the lion. The cat bristled at her approach and bared his teeth but one soothing gesture from you and he settled, letting the young mutant pass.

 

Nega fist bumped you on her way past and walked up the ramp. You stood up and walked towards the door, the lion falling in step behind you like a dark shadow.

 

The Avengers scattered, none of them willing to be in such close quarters with the vicious beast.

 

“You aren’t bringing that thing in here.” Tony yelled through the door.

 

“He’s staying dad.” You said back calmly, resolute in you decision.

 

Irritation that was not yours flooded your mind and you sniggered.

 

“No you can’t eat him, he’s my father.” You said.

 

“Uh, Kit Kat?” Tony stammered nervously.

 

“Dad he’s mutated. He telepathic, or empathic, or both.” You explained.

 

“That’s nice dear, but he’s still not coming in.”

 

“Fine.” You sighed.

 

You nodded to the lion who sat calmly on the grass and possibly rolled its eyes as you went inside.

 

“I’ll go grab my stuff.” You told Tony.

 

“You’re moving out? Because I won’t let you keep the very large lion? Sweetheart if you want a pet I’ll get you one, but one that can actually be kept as a pet.” Tony insisted.

 

“I let you send Mr Donkeypool away because you said it was best for him and you were right, he loves living on the farm. But this lion needs me, we’re connected. I’m keeping him, besides we were moving out after the wedding.” You said.

 

“No you weren’t, you have a holiday home. Send Aslan to live in Wakanda, he’ll be with his own kind.” Tony suggested.

 

“I AM his kind. He’s an untameable beast that they kept in a cage and tried to break, who else could really look after him?” You argued.

 

“Kit Kat I am not...”

 

“At least meet him.” You interrupted.

  
Tony went pale and his jaw dropped as you grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. He protested the whole way, trying to pull away but you were much stronger. As soon as he was out the door he went kind of limp for a second before he straightened up and swaggered over to the lion.

 

“Alright furball, here’s how this is going to go. You can stay, IF you don’t try to eat me.” He said.

 

The lion just looked at him.

 

“Kit Kat? Wanna translate?” Tony asked.

 

“He wants to know who he can eat?” You said with a straight face.

 

“NOBODY!”

 

You sniggered and the lion blew out a huff of breath that made Tony’s hair ruffle.

 

“Where is he going to sleep? What does he eat?” Tony asked himself out loud as he stormed away.

 

The lions mind enveloped yours once again and you could tell he was rattled by the approach of Bucky. The lion snarled at him and Bucky stopped and raised an eyebrow at it before turning to you.

 

“No, he’s mine. You can’t hurt him.” You said firmly to the big cat.

 

The lion snarled at your fiancée and a low, warning growl vibrated in your chest. The lion stopped snarling and stalked round to sit behind you, away from Bucky.

 

“I don’t think he likes me.” Bucky said in amusement as he came over and kissed you.

 

“I don’t think he likes anybody.” You pointed out, sliding your arms around Bucky’s waist.

 

“I know you want to keep him doll but you need to work it out.” He insisted.

 

“I know.” You sighed.

It was going to be difficult but you were determined to make it work.

 

“Well he’s not _that_ big. He’s actually smaller than most male lions, probably because of the experimentation, so what if I just converted the office below our room to a habitat? It looks over the back of the compound grounds so he can come inside and outside as he pleases and you and he are great jumpers so you can jump on and off the balcony whenever you please.” He suggested.

 

You reeled back to look at Bucky in wonder and awe and he just shrugged.

 

“I love you.” You told him.

 

“I know, pretty sure that’s why you agreed to marry me.” He said cockily and pulled your chest into his, leaning down to kiss you until he was interrupted by a growl.

 

Bucky whipped his head around and glared at the lion.

 

“Mine.” He growled at it.

 

You really tried not to laugh, you didn’t want to challenge Bucky’s authority but it was too funny and he ended up having to hold you upright as you cackled.

 

“Can we meet your pet?” Wanda called out of the door.

 

You turned around to see her stood with Natasha and Vision. Steve, Sam and Darcy were hiding behind them.

 

“You’ve already met Bucky.” You sniggered.

 

“You’re going to pay for that.” He whispered in your ear.

 

The Avengers nervously stepped outside and tried not to spook the lion until Thor came barrelling through them.

 

“Where is the beast? I must meet him!” He roared.

 

“If you feel the need to eat my brother you are most welcome to do so.” Loki said from beside you.

 

“NO! Loki stop being a bad influence and stop sneaking up on me. No eating people. Unless it’s bad people. We’ll let you eat Hydra agents.” You told them.

 

“Yeah, next mission we’ll bring you back a doggy bag, or a kitty bag.” Bucky laughed lowly.

 

“Barnes, I do not believe the creature likes you.” Loki remarked with interest as Thor tried to introduce himself to the lion.

 

“Yeah, add him to the list of people I need to compete with for my fiancée’s attention.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

 

“My love, you’ll always be second in my heart.” You smirked.

 

Bucky and Loki narrowed their eyes at you as they tried to figure out who was first.

 

Bucky and Loki had developed much the same kind of friendship that Sam and Steve had. They were near inseparable and if you couldn’t find Bucky then chances were he was with Loki, reading. Tony had dubbed it the ‘Reformed Killers Book Club” and out of principle Natasha often joined them.

 

“Thor no!” You admonished as Thor tried to grasp the lions mane.

 

“Leave him, if he gets mauled it will teach him a valuable lesson.” Loki suggested.

 

“OH!” Wanda exclaimed.

 

“Can you feel him too?” You asked excitedly.

 

“Yes. I can hear his... not his thoughts exactly. But his emotions.” She said excitedly.

 

“Hold up, the lion is psychic?” Sam demanded.

 

“Empathic I believe.” Loki interjected.

 

“Are we the only three who can feel him?” You asked out loud.

 

“Loki and I can feel him but I think he is projecting onto you. He could project onto anyone I think but he only seems to like you.” Wanda informed you.

 

You heart warmed and you tangled your fingers in his mane and focused on your feeling of affection and protectiveness for the dark lion you had adopted. If the purring was any indication, he understood.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_To whom it may concern,_

 

_I am writing to inform you that as of now there is indeed a Black Lion living on the premises. I assure you he is no danger to anyone here so long as they do not approach him, he doesn’t like strangers. If you see the lion, please ignore him and go about your business._

 

_If he is in the way you may call for Miss Stark, Mr_ _Loki_ _or_ _Miss Maximoff_ _to come and collect him._

 

_Thank you for your understanding in this matter, sincerely Miss Stark aka Deathwave aka Kit Kat aka Vernichtung._

 

_(P.S, his name is Erlösung but he answers to Erlo.)_

 

You hit send to all on the email and went to check on Bucky, Erlo padding out of your office with you.

 

You heard the clattering of wood from what would be Erlo’s room and raised voices.

 

“It would look better over there.” Bucky insisted.

 

“Barnes, I am the one with taste. Over here.”

 

“I’m marrying _your_ daughter and you think I have bad taste?”

 

“You’re _stealing_ my daughter _and_ you killed my parents when you were brainwashed. It’s going over here.”

 

You stiffled a laugh and left them to it.

 

“Come on Erlo, let’s go scare the receptionists.” You snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erlosung - Salvation
> 
> So I'm not sure if this is as good as the first book/fic but I'm really hoping you guys like it. Erlo wants to be liked, deep down he does. So fingers crossed you guys like him (and me. please like me)


	3. The Firing Line

“Do you want to bite down on this for me?”

 

You obliged him, biting down on the leather strap.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Bruce asked, yet again.

 

He did this every time, checked you weren’t going to change your mind. You wanted the chaotic disease gone, you’d endure whatever you had to. Even this. You nodded confidently to Banner.

 

“We’re taking tissue samples from the liver today, Dr. McCoy has a theory about the proteins...”

 

“gerf onwis hit.” You mumbled.

 

“Alright, making the first incision now.” He said and carefully sliced your abdomen open with the scalpel.

 

Ever since you merged with Vernichtung you had finally gained full access to your mutant abilities, including your accelerated healing. That allowed Bruce and Hank to have unlimited access to fresh samples. Bruce would word it a bit nicer but essentially he was loping bits off of you to study and experiment on.

 

You bit down on the leather strap and tried not to scream or be sick. Accelerated healing from the mutation and the super soldier serum meant knocking you out for the procedures was out of the question but at least he hadn’t decided to cut your heart out today. That had been a ridiculously unpleasant experience. Growing a new one had been worse.

 

The pain was easy to deal with, pain wasn’t a new experience for you, it was the strange tugging sensation that was making you nauseated. You closed your eyes and went to you happy place in your mind to get through it.

 

“ _Do you, James Buchanan Barnes take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_

 

“ _I do.”_

 

“ _And do you,..._

 

“I’m finished.” Bruce interrupted your daydream and unstrapped your arms and legs from the table.

 

Your curiosity got the better of you like it did every time and you peered at the samples he’d taken.

 

“Wade would lose his mind if he saw this.” You groaned.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve stood in the middle of the room, the most horrified expression on his face. You looked up at him innocently.

 

“We didn't have any plates big enough.” You told him.

 

“So you used my shield?”

 

“He can’t eat off of the floor Steve!”

 

“So you used my shield?”

 

“I’ll clean it afterwards, besides it’s basically a big metal bowl.” You said, shrugging.

 

Steve couldn’t stop watching in horror as Erlo tore at the raw beef you’d served him in the upturned shield.

 

“Cap I once saw you use that to bash a mans skull in, quit bitching.” Sam told him.

 

After the initial fear, Sam had decided that a pet lion was pretty cool and while he still wouldn’t get too close he was being supportive of Erlo’s presence.

 

“Is that good? Do you want some more?” You asked Erlo.

 

A wave of satisfaction washed over you from him and you patted him on the head before heading over to get your own breakfast off of Sam.

 

Sam shoved a piled plate of bacon and pancakes (there were at least 15 pancakes) at you and started the inquisition.

 

“So he understands English, he responds when you talk to him. But he doesn’t talk back?”

 

“No, he just sort of lets me feel how he feels.” You explained.

 

“How did that even happen? What did they do to him?” Sam said with a frown as Steve eventually dragged himself away from the horror show and sat next to you, helping you eat the mountain of food mama Sam had given you.

 

“Friday’s decrypting the files as we speak, hopefully we’ll find out something useful.” You said.

 

“Alright. Well on to better subjects... As your best man, I have made a decision.” Sam informed you.

 

You paused with a forkful of bacon halfway to your mouth and looked at him. He was grinning proudly and Steve squeezed your elbow comfortingly.

 

“I conferred with your maid of honor and she agreed that she would take the day before the wedding to throw you some sort of girly spa day and I get the hen do!” Sam announced happily.

 

“Don’t say it.” You warned.

 

“He’s going to say it.” Steve sighed.

 

“VEGAS BABY!”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Miss Stark? The quarterly reports for you.”

 

“Thanks, put them in that little box over there.” You said dismissively.

 

“Miss? That’s the paper shredder.”

 

“Yup.”

 

The assistant looked utterly perplexed and torn. You took pity on him.

 

“Alternatively leave them on the desk and go get yourself a coffee, if anyone asks tell them it’s for me.” You told him.

 

He looked instantly relieved.

 

“Thanks Miss Stark!” He gushed, dropping the papers on your desk and rushing out before you could change your mind.

 

You sighed and text Peter.

 

**You: Quarterly reports are a finance thing right?**

 

**You: Actually I don’t care, look over them for me?**

 

**You: Or alternatively lets blow this popsicle stand and go get a milkshake?**

 

**NOT Spiderman: I’m at school???**

 

**You: Ok.**

 

**You: I’ll pick you up.**

 

**NOT Spiderman: NO! I’ll come and get a milkshake with you after school. Scan the reports and have Friday check them.**

 

**You: I’d be lost without you. You get an extra large milkshake.**

 

**NOT Spiderman: Ned’s making me ask if you’ll go to prom with him.**

 

**You: Sorry, bad signal. Can’t hear you.**

 

You took Peters advice and scanned the reports.

 

“Friday, look these over for me?”

 

“Sure thing, and what exactly am I looking for?” She responded.

 

You narrowed your eyes at the ceiling.

 

“I don’t know.” You growled unhappily.

 

“I’ll check over and discrepancies with past reports and compare them to track the company’s growth and draw up a projection for future reports.” She told you with what you were 100% sure was a sigh.

 

“Have I told you lately I love you?” You asked.

 

“Not nearly as often as I deserve.” She deadpanned.

 

“Set up a daily reminder for me to tell you. Is Erlo doing ok?”

 

“He is currently in your bedroom eating Sargent Barnes’s shoes.”

 

“Aww, that’s my passive aggressive boy.” You cooed.

 

“Your father is asking if you would like to go get pizza for lunch with him.” She passed along.

 

You looked around at the pile of paperwork you had to get through.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“So how’s work?” Tony asked as you bit into your third pizza.

 

“I’m learning a lot, like for example did you know that flying a quinjet to Chicago to get pizza is increasing our carbon footprint?” You said.

 

Tony snapped his fingers at you like you’d just come up with a genius idea.

 

“You are absolutely right, we should invent a cleaner way to power the quinjets.”

 

“Not what I meant but ok.” You said, laughing at him.

 

“That’s exactly what you meant. If someone thinks you said something smart, never correct them.” He told you seriously.

 

“Can I ask you something?” You prodded.

 

“You just did.”

 

“Alright, enough with the dad jokes.” You said, chucking a scrunched up napkin at him which he batted away.

 

“Alright, ask away.” He said.

 

“Are you trying to groom me to take over the company?”

 

You’d overheard some people gossiping about it in the office earlier that day and it was weighing on your mind.

 

“Would it be a bad thing is I was?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know that I’m a businesswoman, dad. Even if I wanted it, I don’t think I’d be any good at it.” You admitted.

 

“I’m not trying to get you to take over, no. If I thought you wanted that, that it would make you happy then I would but I can tell it’s not your calling. But you need something. All you do is save people. You don’t even have any hobbies really.”

 

“That’s not true.” You insisted.

 

“Your fiancée is a fellow Avenger, your friends are all hero’s or vigilante’s or connected to that life in some way. You need a life Kit Kat, you need something else. You can’t let being an Avenger consume you.” He told you.

 

You tried to think of something in your life that didn’t come back to the Avengers but you couldn’t. Even your secret hobby of killing people with Wade was about killing bad guys, with a vigilante.

 

“I don’t know if I can ever do something normal.” You said sadly.

 

“You can’t. Nothing you do could ever be anything less than extraordinary. But it has to be yours, and just yours. Go traveling, take up painting, go to college, open a book shop. Whatever you want sweetheart, but try and find something. Please?”

 

“Wait... Is this your way of firing me?”

 

“I love you but you are literally the worst intern we have ever had. Yes, you’re fired.”

 

You made a strangled noise of offense.

 

“Well since I am jobless, I guess lunch is on you.” You said, sulking.

 

“Leech.” Tony rolled his eyes at you.

 

“Hurry up, I have to pick Peter up from school.” You told, getting up and rubbing your full stomach.

 

“Bossy leech.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“How did your history paper go?” You asked Peter as he slid into the passenger seat.

 

“I got and A! Thanks for getting Mr Bucky to help me out.” He said, showing you the paper with the big red A on it proudly.

 

“He just talked your ear off for a few hours, you actually made it into a coherent paper. You earned that A.” You told him seriously.

 

He looked embarrassed but proud as you pulled out of the school parking lot.

 

“So I got fired.” You told him casually.

 

“What? They can’t do that, you’re a Stark. Did you tell your dad? Do you want me to tell him?” Peter asked in a rash, incensed that someone would dare fire you.

 

“He knows, he was the one who did it. Took me out for a nice lunch, like a last meal.” You sniggered.

Peter looked outraged on your behalf.

 

“It’s alright Spiderboy, I didn’t fit in there and he knew it. He wants me to go and figure out what I want to do with my life.” You said, sighing.

 

“Oh. Well what _do_ you want to do with your life?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m not sure. I sort of accidentally stumbled into having one at all and I’m not sure what I want to do except save people.”

 

“There are other ways to save people that don’t involve punching Nazi’s. There are nurses, firefighters, police officers, caretakers, therapist’s. Even people like musicians or authors can help people. If you wanna help others you can find ways to do it.” Peter told you.

 

“Huh.” You hadn’t thought of it like that.

 

“Just figure out what you’re good at, what you can do well and enjoy.” He said wisely.

 

You smiled gratefully at him for his advice. He had given you a lot to think about and you mulled it over as you pulled up and parked outside the diner and got out of the car.

 

“Come on oh wise one, I’ll even get you some fries with your milkshake.” You said, ruffling his hair as he joined you on the sidewalk.

 

He playfully shoved you and you stumbled and glared at him. He choked back a snort of laughter at your expression.

 

“Oh you better run.” You snarled.

 

He took your advice and bolted, laughing loudly as he sprinted down the sidewalk. You grinned and gave him a head start before stalking after your prey.

 

How hard could it be to catch a spider?

 

You were too low down on the street to catch sight of the man stood on the roof upwind, watching you with narrowed eyes. He was always careful to make sure you never noticed him, you would never see him coming until he decided it was time and by then it would be far too late. He would stick to the shadows until it was time to rip your life apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is one of the characters who gets more of a spotlight in the sequel.  
> What do you think about Tony and Peter's advice?
> 
> Weirdish question, remember when Baby Stark was interviewed for a magazine last chapter? What questions would you like to ask her? She might just answer and you could get a mention in the chapter.


	4. A Stark Reminder

 

 

**A Stark Reminder**

**Read the Exclusive Interview with Deathwave**

**Interview conducted and written by Kara M Pierce**

 

 

 

**Since her very public debut as the long lost daughter of Tony Stark, she has been the subject of much curiosity. Her story is a dark one, yet it’s also one filled with hope.**

 

**It quickly came to light that Miss Stark was far more than she first appeared and while she is in fact Tony Starks daughter, it is not by blood. Though after just a few minutes in her presence I am wondering if that is true. She exudes the same confidence and charm as her father, not to mention the same sharp wit. Having interviewed Mr Stark in the past I can confirm that both Starks harbor the same respect and fear for Pepper Potts as one look from the CEO can make either Stark fall into line.**

 

**Thank you so much for agreeing to sit down with me today Miss Stark.**

 

_Bold of you to assume I had any choice._

 

**Thank you so much for convincing her to sit down with me today Mrs. Potts.**

 

_She’s very happy to be here._

 

**I imagine you are quite busy, does being Deathwave take up a lot of your time?**

 

_It does but apparently the bad guys have no concept of acceptable work hours. Someone should really start a labor union for them or something._

 

**What’s it like being an Avenger and is it different from being a secret Avenger?**

 

_I used to just have to deal with Hydra and Vernichtung agents attacking me, now I have paparazzi as well but apparently I’m not allowed to blast them into smithereens._

 

_Other than that, it’s not actually very different. Not having to wear the mask makes it a little easier, that thing was kinda warm._

 

**How well do you get along with the other Avengers?**

 

_Sam Wilson, The Falcon is my best friend. When I first arrived at the compound he sort of took me under his wing. Sam is an excellent cook and he loves feeding people He’s also a great listener, he really cares about what you have to say and if you need advice he’ll do his best to give it to you but he knows when you just need to vent._

 

_Plus have you seen the muscles on that man? Who doesn’t want to cry on those shoulders?_

 

**It sounds like you’re writing a dating profile for him. Are you trying to get him a date, Miss Stark?**

 

_No... Maybe. Not that he needs my help, the man is handsome, charming, has the thighs of a god and is a superhero. He's also single. Just saying._

 

**What about the other Avengers, are you close with them?**

 

_Well I am engaged to one so yes? We’re a family, all of us. I trust them with my life and they trust me with theirs. When we’re out there in the field our lives and the lives of the people we are fighting to protect rests in each others hands. That tends to form some close bonds._

 

**So does that mean you’re close with Loki, the man who once led an attempted invasion?**

 

_Yes, I am. Loki was not responsible for that, and despite being controlled he managed to manipulate events so he would lose the battle of New York. He did the best he could with limited control of his own mind._

 

_Loki was instrumental in helping me defeat Docherty, he helped us win the Second Battle of New York. He’s a hero, an Avenger and a friend and anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me personally. I’ll be happy to educate them on the difference between a hero and a villain._

 

**You seem to have a protective streak, not just for those you know personally.**

 

_Was there a question in there?_

 

**I was wondering where that protectiveness comes from?**

 

_My father. He protected me. And I owe it to the world to follow in his example. He made a lot of mistakes along the way to becoming the hero he is today and he owns up to them and not only learned from them, encourages me to learn from them as well._

 

**Speaking of your father, there’s been much speculation about your biological family.**

 

_Are you referring to the rumors that were leaked about Docherty being my grandfather?_

 

**Yes, those rumors have been circulating. Is there any truth to them?**

 

_Yes._

 

**Would you like to elaborate on that?**

 

_Not particularly. Biologically, I was his granddaughter. He was evil, I stopped him. End of story._

 

**What about the rest of your biological family? Do you have any desire to know about them?**

 

_What makes you think I don’t already know? My mother is dead, Docherty killed her. My father didn't know I existed until recently and he... he and I are working through our issues but that’s a private matter. If his identity comes to light at any point I just wanted people to know he didn't know about me or Docherty. It wasn't his fault._

 

**That’s fair. Onto happier subjects Miss Stark, you won’t be Miss Stark for much longer. Are you excited?**

 

_You’d assume I was excited about my upcoming nuptials or I wouldn't be getting married would I? And the Stark name was the greatest gift I ever got, I’m not giving it up. I’ll be Mrs. Stark-Barnes._

 

**How did the romance between you and Sargent Barnes happen? Who made the first move?**

 

_(Miss Stark is trying to contain a laugh at this point, Mrs. Potts giving her a warning look.)_

 

_He made the first move. He followed me about for months, begging me for a chance. It was getting quite sad so I took pity on him._

 

**What about the photo’s that appeared to show you on a date with Captain Rogers?**

 

_Well, Cap was my first love but he’s too good, too pure. I had to downgrade._

 

**So you settled for Sargent Barnes?**

 

_(The laughter dies and the expression on Miss Starks face is one of love and conviction, it is clear her feelings for Sargent Barnes are very real and very powerful.)_

 

_James is the only man I have ever wanted to be with and the only man I ever want to be with. He’s my partner in every way, he supports me even when he doesn’t like what I’m doing, he challenges me when I’m being an idiot, he forgives me when I mess up, he holds my head above water when I’m drowning. He is the love of my life I know how lucky I am that I get to spend the rest of my life returning his love._

 

**What about the blurred photographs that appear to show you in the company of the Vigilante and Mercenary known as Deadpool?**

 

_Deadpool is a menace to society. It is my personal mission to hunt him down and give him exactly what he deserves._

 

**Quite a turn around from the woman who once refused to sign The Sokovia Accords.**

 

_My refusal to sign wasn’t about the accords themselves but rather the way they were being used. Secretary Ross is a slimy rat and I would never cow to his perceived authority. (There is a short argument between Mrs Potts and Miss Stark but Miss Stark insists we can print her opinion on Secretary Ross, though it must be noted that the opinion of the interviewee does not necessarily represent the views of this publication.)_

 

_Colonel Rhodes is a man who knows the value of bureaucracy and the importance of the accords and balances it with the public's need for protection. The Sokovia Accords are no longer used as a power play but are in place to protect the people who signed as well as holding them accountable for their actions._

 

**It’s at this point in the interview I informed Miss Stark I had some fan questions that had been sent in and she immediately perked up.**

 

_I like the fans, they’re just normal people who like me for some reason. It’s always strange when they come up to me and ask for a selfie or an autograph but it’s inspiring. Hopeful. It reminds me that there’s a world out there that I get to help protect._

 

 

**From Jess on Ao3: How did you decide that you wanted to be good, despite the evils you’ve encountered?**

 

_I decided I wanted to be good because of the evils I encountered. My earliest memories are of cruelty and you’d think growing up that way might have given me a twisted sense of morality but I knew the way I felt was horrible and I didn't ever want to be the reason somebody else felt that way. There was a guard when I was really young, he slipped me chocolate through the bars of my cell. He was killed for it when they found out. That's how I knew they were evil, even if I didn’t know the word. And I knew I didn't want to be that way._

 

 

**TaraStudiesaLot:** **Are you are interested in any art form? Photography, painting, film or music? Like, does do enjoy any of these or are they still foreign to you?**

 

_Steve tried to get me into art but I’m more made to appreciate it than make it._

 

_I like to take pictures though, nothing special, just little moments from life. I like being able to look back at the photo’s, they help ground me and remind me of the good things I have in my life._

 

 

**Phoenix-whiskey-Tears: What kind of music are you into?**

 

_I hadn’t even been out of the cage for a full day before my dad introduced me to AC/DC. So I kind of associate 80’s rock with freedom I guess? I’m also partial to big band music from the 40’s. (It should be noted that at this point, Miss Stark is doing her best to hide her blush.)_

 

 

**Firefly-in-darkness: I wanna know more of your habits and little simple things like your favorite colour, movies, books etc?**

 

_Red. My favorite colour is red. The Iron Suit was red, red is the colour of freedom, of salvation, justice._

 

_Books and movies? I don’t have favorites per say, it’s still exciting and thrilling to see and read them, even bad ones._

 

 

**HoneyBadger:** **W** **hat advice would** **you** **give to abuse survivors?** **And do you think you’d ever take on a protege or sidekick?**

 

_Well first of all, I have a sidekick. Bucky Barnes._

 

_To abuse survivors I would say this, you already did the hard part. You survived. You are already winning that battle by fighting it and I know it’s a long battle, one you’ll be fighting every day for the rest of your life. That thought is depressing and exhausting and overwhelming._

 

_But it’s worth it. The world is still out there waiting for you, use the pain you have experienced to see the world differently. See the beauty in the mundane and normal because after your suffering you deserve every single tiny bit of happiness and calm you can grasp._

 

_What happened to you shaped you yes, but it does not define you. You are so much more than what they did to you. Their evil does not leave a stain on you and your future is not dictated by your past._

 

_You’re warriors, Kings and Queens who deserve so much more than life gave you. Life and people can be cruel and it’s up to you now, to take what you deserve from the world. Be amazing, you’ve already proven you have it in you. Support one another, hold each other up and never ever forget that we are a thousand times better than those who tried to put us down._

 

 

**Pydia Packmaster: What keeps you going despite everything you have been through?**

 

_Life goes on, the world keeps turning. And everything I endured can be used to help me make sure others don’t have to go through the same thing._

 

_All the bad things that happened to me are being used as a force for good now. Like I once said, I was created to end the world but I’m going to save it._

 

 

**Beansy: if you had the ability to change anything in your past, what would it be and would you?**

 

I wish I had known I had a mother, maybe I could have saved her before it was too late. Maybe I could have known her. But what’s done is done. My whole life I didn’t even dare to imagine that I would have a future but now I do and I won’t waste it by living in the past.

 

**ToastLuvr: If you could choose an actress to play you in a movie who would it be?**

 

_Jack Black. Next question._

 

**BuckityBarnes: Who’s your Avengers Crush?**

 

_Black Widow... Obviously. If Nat would have me I’d drop Bucky in a heartbeat. Have you seen that thing she does with her thighs? That’s how I wanna die._

 

 

**Sitting down with Deathwave was just as inspiring as I had expected. Since the details of her past were revealed to the world she has become a symbol of hope to people everywhere. She is a hero, of that there is no doubt but what truly makes her an inspiration is the fact that she reminds us all of what _we can be._ **

 

**Who you are and where you came from doesn’t decide where you are going to go. That choice is up to you and you alone. No matter the challenges you face in life, big or small, they can be overcome.**

 

**Setback only set you back, they don’t stop you. People will stand in your way but they can be moved. You are the hero of your own story.**

 

**We are all the hero’s of our own stories.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly fun to write but there is a lot of of it that came directly from my heart. I’ve made no secret about how Docherty was based on real people who hurt me so the advice Baby Stark gives to abuse survivors is what I would say to those of you who it applies to and I mean every fucking word. 
> 
> If you are or were in a situation of abuse, be it mental, physical, sexual or other then please consider my inbox a safe space to talk if you ever need it.
> 
> You can find me at   
> https://the--sad--hatter.tumblr.com/


	5. Ambitions

You prayed your nifty little healing abilities would be enough to heal you from this but you knew it was still going to hurt like a bitch. The aeroplane grew smaller and smaller as you hurtled towards the ground and you bitterly thought back to the events that had led you to this.

 

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

 

Erlo must have have crept in to check on you in the middle of the night and left when he saw Bucky in the bed. If he could beat Bucky to the bed he would leap onto it and refuse to move, curling around you protectively. Most times there was a fifty fifty chance you would kick Erlo out of the bed and let Bucky in, but you found it really hard to admonish Erlo for his bad behaviour. But when Erlo pouted because he’d been beaten to bed, you couldn’t kick Bucky out either.

 

The sunlight streamed through the open window and you shot a wave of irritation at Erlo downstairs as the light woke you. You could feel the warmth of Bucky’s body behind you and the steady rise and fall of his chest and you turned over to look at him. His face was peaceful as he slumbered and you used the opportunity to just look at him, drinking in the sight.

 

You absent mindedly stroked your hand across his bare chest as you admired him and it must have woke him because his breathing changed. His eyes remained closed and you knew he was trying to pretend he was still asleep. You lightly dragged your nails across his chest and smirked to yourself.

 

When he didn’t react you changed the path of your fingers so your nails lightly scratched over his nipples and a low rumbling erupted from his chest and he opened his eyes to sleepily smile at you.

 

“Morning Doll.” He rasped.

 

“Morning.” You smiled, giving him a soft chaste kiss and laughing when his lips chased yours when you pulled away.

 

“So, now I’ve been fired I don’t have any plans today.” You told him.

 

“Is that so? That’s a shame, because I have lots.” He teased.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I have to go with Sam and Steve to get our suits tailored.”

 

“That doesn’t seem like a lot.” You mused.

 

“Why, did you need your sidekick today?” He asked.

 

You giggled and his your face in his chest.

 

“So you saw that?” Your muffled voice enquired.

 

“Sure did doll.” He said, running his fingers up your spine.

 

You rolled onto your back and gave him the most suggestive look you could. He turned on his side and hovered over you, his hand running over your hip and down your leg. You sighed happily in contentment until he sat up and got off the bed.

“Well, don’t want to be pining over you so I should get ready for the day before you feel sorry for me.” He sarked.

 

You whined petulantly.

 

“You bastard. Robin would never blue-ball Batman!” You yelled, throwing a pillow at his retreating form which he batted away before slipping into the bathroom with a laugh and locking the door behind him.

 

You groaned and spread out like a grumpy starfish on the bed.

 

You idly wondered what you were going to do today and realized that your dad was right, you didn’t have many hobbies or goals. The only things you could think off to do involved other members of the Avengers or The X-Men or Wade. There was aloud thump on the balcony as Erlo leapt onto it and padded into the room and rested his large head on the bed and blinked at you.

 

You felt his curiosity and concern for your current state.

 

“I need a thing. A me thing.” You told him.

 

He tilted his head as he thought about it and projected a feeling of helplessness at you.

 

“Don’t worry boy, it’s not your problem. Why don’t you go and shred some more of Bucky’s shirts for me?” You asked him and he bounded away, the sounds of material being shredded coming from the wardrobe shortly after.

 

You stifled a laugh into the duvet and went back to your problem. The only way to find something was to look for it you decided.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Cooking was NOT your thing.

 

The savoury muffins weren’t the worst thing in the world but they weren’t the best either and you were hot, sweaty, covered in flour and annoyed. You couldn’t imagine doing this every day, for fun. Thor seemed happy enough as he munched away at the fruits of your labour, after extracted a solemn promise from you that they were not laced with any kind of potion, truth or otherwise.

 

First Aid was absolutely not your thing.

 

You had begged one of the nurses in the medical wing to let you shadow her and after Bruce had signed off on it she had agreed, making sure you knew that you could watch with patients if they agreed and nothing else. After that she had given you and orange and some needle and thread and told you to practice sutures. You had managed to sew it to your sleeve, broken the CPR Dummies ribs when practising on it and accidentally knocked over a tray of equipment before you came to the conclusion that you weren’t cut out for it.

 

Training new recruits had not gone to plan.

 

None of them were brave enough to spar with you until you told them they could spar with you or with Natasha. They wisely chose you. Or not so wisely as it turned out. You left them nursing their bodies and their Ego’s after Steve stepped in to stop you insulting a young man by comparing his fighting technique to that of a drunk giraffe.

 

You were definitely not musically inclined.

 

You lined up youtube tutorials and tried your hand at learning to play the guitar but the stupid string kept breaking. It was only after your dad walked in on you strumming away and warbling at the top of your voice and actually paid you to stop that you gave up.

 

Being an assistant was a disaster.

 

You offered to help Darcy out with her tasks and she made you into The Avengers official coffee bitch, even making you get down on one knee so she could knight you with a rolled up bunch of blueprints. You got nearly every order wrong, broke the coffee machine and spilt coffee all over Darcy’s shoes and she promptly demoted you and threatened to find a real sword to lop your head off if you didn’t immediatley get online and but her new shoes.

 

Poetry was your Kryptonite.

 

You spent the better part of two hours hunched over a notepad, tongue between your teeth as you concentrated. You proudly presented your finished masterpiece to Loki who read it with a blank expression and then threatened to turn you into a slug if you ever, ever wrote poetry again.

 

_I am like a cat_

 

_But a cat I am not_

 

_I am like a monster_

 

_But a monster I am not_

 

_I am like a demon_

 

_But a demon I am not_

 

_Do not fear me_

 

_I am a friend_

 

_I am like a hero_

 

_A hero I want to be_

 

“I can’t do anything!” You whined to Erlo as the two of you walked around the grounds.

 

Affection was the only response he had for you.

 

“Ugh, and I have to go to School now.” You moaned to your faithful companion.

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Hi _dad_.” Your voice was dripping with disdain.

 

“Princess.” Logan greeted you with gruff

 

“So what are you teaching me today, how to sniff out Scooby snacks?” You asked him.

 

“Oh, no let me guess. We’re going to become one with nature as we meditate our way to inner peace.” You interrupted before he could respond.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Stark? Um Deathwave?” You turned around to look at the young girl who was addressing you timidly.

 

“Hi there, are you alright sweetheart?” You asked, smiling kindly at her.

 

She couldn’t have been more than fifteen or sixteen and was practically vibrating with nerves.

 

“I just wanted to say I saw your interview and I really liked it. I think your right and I really want to see myself as a Queen. I’m a survivor and I’ll try to remember that from now on.” She told you and ran off.

 

“Huh.” You and Logan remarked simultaneously.

 

“I saw it as well. Was a good interview. You did well.” He said.

 

You didn't know how to respond. His praise wasn't something you craved but it wasn’t unwelcome either.

 

“There are a lot of kids here who went through that shit, maybe you should talk to them. They might listen to you.” Logan suggested.

 

It was like being struck by a bolt of lightning.

 

“I need to speak to the Professor!” You announced and ran inside.

 

You were excited as you pounded on the Professors office door. This was exactly what you had been looking for. Something you could do, something you could be good at and something that would help people.

 

“Come in Miss Stark.” The Professor’s called out amusedly.

 

“Professor I want to volunteer as a guidance counsellor.” You practically shouted as you burst into the office.

 

“No.” He said.

 

“No? Why not?” You asked.

 

“Several reasons, you aren’t qualified for such a position. And I believe that while you could be an invaluable help to these children, you can play a much bigger role in their lives.” The Professor answered.

 

“What kind of role?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“You’re what?” Tony demanded.

 

“I’m a recruiter for The School. I’ll travel around the world, find these kids and help them adjust to life at Xavier’s. I’ll only be taking on the more extreme or difficult cases, dangerous mutants who are sacred or suspicious of The School or in some cases, rescuing mutants who need it.” You told them.

 

You were met with an array of blank looks from the team.

 

“But you’re an Avenger....” Sam pointed out.

 

“And I will continue to be one. I’m not joining the X-Men. I’m working for Xavier as essentially a ‘buddy’ to help kids settle in. He’s also arranged for me to study to become a qualified counsellor.”You explained.

 

“But you’re still going to be an Avenger?” Clint confirmed.

 

“Yes. This is just going to be my day job. My thing.” You said happily.

 

Tony stood up and grasped your shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you Kit Kat.” He said and pulled you into a hug.

 

“It’s the perfect thing for you Sestra, you will do so well.” Wanda added.

 

You met Bucky’s eyes as your dad released you and he was grinning at you happily, his eyes shining with pride.

 

“I’m glad you guys approve. Ok, I just stopped by to let you know.” You said, backing out of the room.

 

“Where are you going?”Sam asked.

 

“Um, Prauge. With... Logan.” You grumbled.

 

“You start already?”

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

 

Eleven Days Later

 

The last though in your mind before your fragile body hit the ground was that team was going to murder you... once they scraped you off the ground that was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Stark has a job, a real job! What do you think of it?


	6. Before The Fall

“Stark didn't mind you taking a quinjet for this?”Logan asked as he trudged onboard.

 

You didn’t answer.

 

“You didn't ask.”He noted.

 

“Better to ask forgiveness that permission. Besides, I’m a stark. I don’t fly commercial.”You said with a smirk as you took the quinjet into the air.

 

The flying lessons from Clint were really paying off and while _technically_ you weren’t _authorised_ to fly, you were quite capable.

 

“Princess.” Logan muttered under his breath as he sat down, propping his feet up.

 

You rolled your eyes at him and set you coordinates. It wasn’t difficult to fly the things when they had autopilot. Logan already had his eyes closed and you figured he was planning on napping all the way to Prague. That was fine by you, meant less talking. You checked your texts to pass the time.

 

 

**Daddypool: I thought I was your sidekick???? Bitches these days have no loyalty.**

 

**You: You’re my secret sidekick. That’s much cooler.**

 

 

 

**Dad: Excuse me, who said you could take a quinjet?**

 

**You: Steve said it was ok.**

 

 

 

**Bucky Bear: Erlo won’t stop whining. He Misses you.**

 

**You: He misses me? Just him?**

 

**Bucky Bear: I’m not the one whining and sniffing your pillow.**

 

**You: Sure Jan.**

 

 

 

**Mama Sam: I put a sandwich and some juice in your go bag.**

 

**You: Ooooh! It’s my favourite as well, you’re the best x**

 

 

 

**NOT Spiderman: Congratulations on the new job, that’s really cool. Why is Mr. Barnes texting me asking what ‘Sure Jan’ means?**

 

**You: Tell him it means ‘I love you’.**

 

 

**Mr America: Why did I just have to tell Tony I gave you permission to take a quinjet?**

 

**You: Because you’re a good bro.**

 

Well that killed all of ten minutes and now you were bored again. You munched on your sandwich as loudly as you could.

 

“Chew quieter or I’ll throw that out of the plane.” Logan threatened without opening his eyes.

 

You chewed louder.

 

“Knock it off Princess.” He growled.

 

“Make me.” You muttered.

 

He opened his eyes to glare at you and snarled in annoyance.

 

Two and a half minutes later you were sulking in the pilots seat while the rest of your sandwich landed somewhere in the ocean.

 

“I hate you.” You told him as he sat back down.

 

“What else is new?” He said sarcastically.

 

“Sam made that for me.” You whinged.

 

“Who the hell is Sam?”

 

“The Falcon! My best friend. Which you would know if you paid the slightest bit of attention to my life at all.” You snapped.

 

“I thought you didn’t want me to be a part of your life?” He pointed out.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Then shut up and read your damn files before we land and let me sleep.”

 

You huffed and did as he told you, but with attitude.

 

Ryan De’Souza, twelve years old. He was in the custody of his uncle, a member of several anti-mutant hate groups. You needed to find Ryan before his uncle did something like hand him over to someone worse.

 

By the time you got to Prague, they were gone. You combed through the empty hotel rooms looking for clues while Logan called the Professor.

 

“They’re heading through Austria, towards Italy.” Logan told you.

 

“I found a bunch of these.” You said, showing him the brochures.

 

Brochures for places that ‘took in young mutants and steered them back onto the path of humanity’.

 

“Are these as bad as I’m imagining?” You asked him.

 

The look he gave you was answer enough and you swore.

 

By the time you caught up to them on the Italian border they had managed to give you the slip yet again.

 

You and Logan took turns sleeping on the jet as you chased Ryan and his uncle across Europe.

 

“We need to back them into a corner, so they can’t give us the slip again.” You decided on the ninth day.

 

“I’m open to ideas Princess.” Logan huffed at you.

 

“The brochures are all for places in the States. They’re heading into France now, which means they’ve ran out of land. They’re going to have to get on a plane. Hard to see how they can escape us on a flight that’s 35,000 feet up in the sky.” You told him.

 

“You want to corner them on a plane?”

 

“Do you have a better idea? If he gets Ryan into one of these places we’re going to have a hard time getting him out. I just need a few minutes with Ryan, alone. I can talk to him, offer him a better place. He’ll come with us, I know he will.”

 

“This is your rodeo Princess, I’m just the back-up.” Logan told you.

 

“Call the Professor, see if we can narrow down what airport they’ll be using.” You instructed.

 

You had a plan, now you just had to pray it didn’t go wrong.

 

“Quick question, how are you going to get through the metal detector?” You asked him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

You ducked your head and perused the magazine’s.

 

“I see them.” You whispered.

 

It was strange not using comms but neither you nor The Wolverine needed them.

 

“Me too. Good call on what flight they would take.” Logan told you.

 

You pulled out the tickets you’d bought in anticipation and headed towards the check in, Logan stepping up beside you. You breathed deeply and tried to calm your racing heartbeat as you prayed this was going to work. You were hinging a hell of a lot on nothing more than your reputation.

 

“Hello, can I see your tickets please?”

 

You slipped your sunglasses down slightly, letting her see your eyes.

 

“Sure thing, but first I wondered if you knew if we’re expecting blue skies?” You said sweetly.

 

“Blue skies all the way home ma’am.” She answered.

 

You owed Natasha a very expensive bottle of Vodka.

 

As predicted, the metal detector didn’t so much as blip when Logan stepped through it and you bit your lip to keep from grinning to yourself. God bless Nat and her contacts.

 

You and Logan made it onto the plane without a single incident and you started to think you might just pull this off without a hitch.

 

As soon as the plane was in the air you nodded to Logan and he got up, walking towards the bathroom. You heard the slight commotion behind you as Logan ‘accidentally’ tripped and knocked the air hostess’s tray onto Ryan’s uncles lap.

 

As soon as the noise died down you glanced back and saw Logan give you a nod. You were up.

 

You slipped out of your seat and hurried down the aisle, sitting in the seat Ryan’s uncle had vacated. The young boy looked up at you, startled. You regarded him for a moment and your blood boiled. The kid was thin, too thin, had bags under his eyes and was drawn in on himself, trying to appear smaller than he was.

 

You slipped your glasses of and pulled back your hood, smiling warmly at him.

 

“Hello Ryan.”

 

“You’re...”  


“Yeah, I’m her. We don’t have long kid so I need you to be completely honest with me ok? Can you do that?” You asked urgently.

 

He nodded.

 

“Good. Do you trust your uncle?”

 

He looked scared, glancing around for the despicable man.

 

“Ryan, this isn’t a trick. I don’t trust him, I know what you are and I know he doesn’t like it. There’s a place I can take you, where he won’t be able to get to you ever again. You can be safe there, with other kids like you. I can take you there but only if you can trust me.”

 

“With other kids? A place like the ones in the brochures?”

 

“No. Nothing like those places.” You said vehemently.

 

“Are you here to rescue me?” He asked timidly.

 

“You bet your ass I am. Butt. Not ass. Fuck it.” You said, standing up.

 

The plan had been to do this quietly, subtly. But after seeing Ryan you had thrown that plan away. His uncle was going to feel your wrath, the bastard would be lucky if there was anything left of him to arrest when you were finished.

 

You made your way to the back of the plane, where his uncle was cleaning himself up. You yanked the bathroom door open and frowned. Empty.

 

Where the hell was he? Where the hell was Logan come to think of it?

 

“Princess.” You heard Logan growl and looked out to the seats.

 

Ryan’s uncle had doubled back and grabbed the boy and was dragging him towards the front of the plane.

 

“Hey asshole, we’re 35,000 miles up in the air, you have no weapons and I’m a god damn superhero. What the hell do you think you’re going to do here?” You called, stalking confidently after them.

 

“You’re no hero, you’re one of those abominations. I won’t let you take my nephew and mould him in your image, he can be saved!”

 

“You’re the one who wants to mould him, I want to let him choose who he gets to be. You don’t get to decide for him, you don’t get to torture him to turn him into what you think he should be.” You snarled.

 

“She’s right, let me go!” Ryan yelled, struggling with the man holding him.

 

“She’s a freak.” His uncle spat.

 

“The ting about freaks? We tend to travel in packs.” You told him, just as Logans metal claws hit the back of his neck.

 

“Let the boy go.” Logan ordered him.

 

“No. You can’t have him.” The man insisted, looking around desperately for a way out of his dire situation.

 

The people in the seats were craning their necks to watch the events unfolding at the front of the plane but thankfully were smart enough to stay put.

 

“LET.ME.GO!” Ryan yelled and there was a blinding flash from the boy.

 

Then it was sheer fucking chaos. The door at the front of the plane blasted open and you and Logan had a split second to move. Logan grabbed a hold of of the wall with one hand and your elbow with the other while you flung yourself forward and managed to grab Ryans hand.

 

You and Logan were the only thing stopping Ryan and his uncle being sucked out of the plane while there was screaming and yelling. You saw the look in Ryan’s uncles eyes and knew he’d rather let himself and his nephew die than be saved by you.

 

“Ryan, you need to trust me ok!” You screamed over the noise and though he was terrified, he nodded.

 

You yanked as hard as you could, ripping Ryan from his uncles hold and spinning round to thrust the boy at Logan. The Wolverine had no choice but to let go of you and catch Ryan. You collided with the uncle as you both toppled out of the plane.

One of you would survive the fall and it wouldn’t be that bastard.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Pain.

 

You blinked as your vision cleared and you realised you were lying on your stomach.

You let loose a blood curdling scream as you felt an excruciating pain in your back, between your shoulder blades, all the way down, shooting along your spine. You violently jerked as your body knitted itself back together.

 

All you could hear was the blood rushing through your veins. The pain came again, stronger and your fractured spine bowed. You were in too much pain to even think straight and all you felt was a rush of fear. There was a puddle of blood surrounding you and you knew that scared you but you weren't sure why.

 

Again the pain ripped through you, drawing desperate cries from your lips. An unbearable heat started burning in your heart and the screams grew louder and more primal. Drops of blood fell from your lips as the screaming tore things in your throat. The heat passed through your blood, burning you all the way through.

 

You were looking at the starry sky and struggled to focus on it as pain shot through your body making you shudder. You were swimming in and out of consciousness and had no idea how much time had passed.

 

There was someone standing over you the next time you woke and you couldn’t quite make them out. All you saw was blood soaked hands and you realised they were putting you back together, like a bloody, macabre jigsaw. Making sure your body healed properly.

 

You weren’t sure but you thought you might have thrown up on them a few times. Your throat was broken, you couldn’t scream any more, you just thrashed about wildly and croaked. In some far region of your mind you acknowledged that you must have looked ridiculous as well as realising that you didn’t know who it was and they could be a danger to you.

 

But that was only in some far region of your mind, somewhere that could only be accessed when you weren't dying and being reborn over and over again.

 

The pain was like nothing else you had ever felt, waves of pain crashed through you endlessly. You had no time to breathe. Eventually you lost feeling of your body and believed you were nothing more than a giant puddle of pure agony. You longed to be unconscious again and gladly went when you felt the blessed darkness sucking you under it’s painless depths.

 

The next time you awoke you were lying in a heap on the ground outside the quinjet. You had no idea how you had gotten there, it wasn’t by your own power. Your spine wasn’t fully healed and your legs still weren’t working, though you could feel them.

 

Whoever had put you back together must have carried you here. Your brain was still healing because you didn't even wonder how they had known the quinjet was here or why they had brought you back to it.

 

You used your arms to drag yourself up the ramp (the one that should have been closed) at a slow painful crawl. You made it to the controls eventually and forced yourself to get the jet into the air, setting it to autopilot as soon as you could before you collapsed in a heap on the ground.

 

Pained sobs racked your body and you idly hoped that Logan and Ryan were alright.

 

Logan.

 

He hadn’t come back for you.

 

No, he would know that you would survive, he had to stay with Ryan.

 

But he just left you.

 

Because he had to.

 

You argued with yourself, trying to justify that Logan was thousands of miles in the air with a scared, lost little boy. Even if he could have come back for you, he wouldn’t have been able to easily find you.

 

But he had still left you.

 

This was the price you had paid for merging with Vernichtung. Your worst traits were now at the forefront of your mind and you warred with the selfishness in yourself as your body continued to heal. You could have found a way to save Ryan _and_ the uncle but you had thrown yourself out of that plane, just so he would die.

 

You had murdered him and there wasn’t an ounce of regret in you for it.

 

You screamed and yelled and raged, partially in pain, partially in anger until eventually only one thought remained in your fractured mind.

 

You needed Wade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Stark has some rage! Also, with the time jump... TWO WEEKS LEFT TILL THE WEDDING!  
> Two weeks story time, it won't be two weeks till you read it.  
> That means Stag Do's, Hen Do's, Ceremony, Reception, and Honeymoon. I'm excited, is anyone excited?   
> Is anyone still even reading this? That's me shamelessly asking for feedback because I need attention or I'll wither up and die.


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?” Bucky roared as soon as the quinjet ramp descended.

 

He honestly looked like he wasn’t sure whether to kiss you or kill you.

 

“Um...” You stammered.

 

How the fuck did you explain this one?

 

“Logan called. Said you FELL OUT OF A FUCKING PLANE!” He started patting you down, checking you were as fine as you appeared.

 

“It took me a while to you know, stitch myself back together.” You offered meekly.

 

“Doll, you fell out of a plane.” He repeated.

 

He looked up at you and the pain and worry on his face nearly knocked you over. You threw your arms around him and held on as tightly as you could.

 

“The boy, Ryan. Is he ok?”You asked.

 

“Logan has him, he’s ok.”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Is all that blood yours?” He asked weakly and for the first time you actually looked at yourself.

 

You were covered head to toe in the dried red flaky stuff. You nodded.

 

“Oh my god.” He held you like you might break apart in his arms.

 

“I’m ok. Really.” You promised.

 

“How can you be fine? You fell out of a plane.”

 

“I know I did, I was there.” You joked.

 

He was shaking and you realised it might be too soon to joke about it. Truthfully it hadn’t been a pleasant experience at all but you were trying not to focus on it. You pulled back to look at him but his eyes were fixed on something behind you and he had gone pale, like he had seen a ghost.

 

You turned to see what had spooked him and swallowed thickly. You had left quite a mess in the quinjet. There was a thick red trail leading up the ramp and bloody handprints everywhere. It looked like several people had been murdered.

 

You blinked back tears as you remembered thrashing about as your body regenerated.

 

“I’m ok James, I’m here.” You whispered.

 

“Doll, don’t lie. Not to me.” He sighed and rested his forehead against yours, rubbing his hands up and down your arms.

 

“I’m alive.” You amended.

 

“But you’re not ok.” He said and it wasn’t a question.

 

“Bucky I healed, I can heal anything.” You protested.

 

You needed him to believe you, then maybe you could believe it yourself. You needed to convince him you were ok and then go and see Wade to work out your rage.

 

Because it was rage you were feeling, not fear, not pain.

 

“Fine, lie to me if it makes you feel better, but don’t lie to yourself.” He said.

 

You clenched your jaw and pushed him away.

 

“Just drop it alright? I said I was fine!” You snapped.

 

He came straight back over, ignoring your attempts to push him away and put his arms around you.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!”You shouted, struggling to get away.

 

“I’ve got you, it’s ok, I’ve got you.” He vowed, ignoring your futile struggling.

 

A traitorous sob broke free and the dam burst. You were suddenly sobbing into his chest and your legs gave out. He held onto you and lowered you to the ground gently, never letting you go as you fell apart.

 

You screamed and raged and cried as you remembered the fall and the unfathomable pain that came after it. Of lying there so helpless as your broken body desperately tried to put itself back together.

 

“It hurt Bucky, it fucking hurt.” You whimpered.

 

He held back his own tears as he soothed you, unable to anything except hold onto you. There was the crashing sound of the doors being flung open as Erlo hurled his body at them and ran up to you both, curling his body around yours. The lion pushed affection at you as he licked your skin, cleaning you like a newborn cub.

 

Eventually, your sobs quieted to whimpers and Bucky picked you up, cradling you in his arms as he carried you through the corridors, Erlo walking by his side.

 

“Where’s my dad?” You asked softly.

 

Bucky didn’t answer straight away and you peered up at him.

 

“Looking for your... for you. We didn't know where you were after Logan called and the quinjet was in stealth mode.” He said.

 

“I didn't put it in stealth mode.” You told him.

 

“Doesn’t matter now. You’re home, you’re safe.” He assured you, or perhaps himself.

 

He carried you into your room and took you straight to the bathroom, setting you down gently on the side. Erlo sat at the door, watching with intelligent eyes and continuing to push waves of affection your way.

 

Bucky peeled the torn, blood-soaked clothes off of you, ripping them where they had dried onto your flesh.

 

“Shit.” He muttered and you twisted round to see what he was swearing at.

 

Part of the material of your shirt had gotten caught in an open wound on your back, the skin closing around it. You winced as Bucky pulled out a knife and looked at you apologetically.

 

“I need to get it out.” He said out loud and you nodded your agreement.

 

Steeling himself he ran the blade along you back and carefully pulled the shirt out. He watched as the cut closed itself before he shakily put the knife away and caressed the skin. His eyes were damp and you guiltily wrapped your arms around his waist.

 

“I’m so sorry.” You said quietly.

 

“It’s not your fault doll, I’m just glad you heal now.”

 

But it was your fault. You had been so determined to see that man die that you had let this happen to you. Your bloodlust was so strong that you were willing to break yourself into a thousand pieces for the chance to murder someone.

 

Bucky picked you up and gently placed you in the empty bathtub, turning the shower spray on and bringing the hose over.

 

“I can do it.” You told him, reaching for it.

 

“I’ve got you.” He insisted.

 

“I can wash myself.”

 

“Just... just let me take care of you. Please.”

 

You bit your lip and nodded. He was so gentle as he scrubbed the dried blood from your skin with the washcloth. It quickly became too bloody to be of use and a hand towel replaced it. His fingers would run over your clean skin, as if checking to make sure there were no injuries below the surface and every few moments a tender kiss was placed on your temple, your cheek, your shoulder.

 

The pink water swirled down the drain as he dutifully cleansed you and silent tears ran down your face at the intimacy and affection you knew you didn't deserve.

 

“I could have found another way, I didn’t have to fall. But if I fell then he fell and he wouldn’t heal.” You admitted, your voice echoing through the bathroom.

 

Bucky’s ministrations paused and you heard him swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“Enough. No more apologies. I know what you did and why you did it. Logan told us what that man was and what he was doing to his nephew. You wouldn’t be you if you didn't care so much. I don’t care that you killed him, I care that you got hurt doing it.”

 

You whimpered and pushed your face into your knees as you wept and you felt him pull you into his arms as you whispered that you were sorry, over and over again.

 

“Next time you want someone dead, tell me. Don’t put yourself, don’t put me through this.” He ordered you.

 

You’d fall a thousand times to get justice for someone like Ryan, but you couldn’t do this to Bucky again. And when you thought of Tony out there, looking for you... You couldn’t ever do this again. You wouldn’t.

 

He wrapped you in a towel and lifted you out of the tub, drying you with as much care as he had washed you. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a black Henley that he slipped over your head. You pulled your arms through the holes as he smoothed your wet hair back off your face and started peppering kisses across it.

 

“I love you.” He whispered into your skin.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and sought out his lips with your own. No matter how many times you kissed him, no matter the circumstances, it never failed to knock the breath from your lungs. Kissing Bucky felt like coming home.

 

As Bucky pulled away, you grabbed his shirt and yanked him back towards you. He was clearly not expecting it and steadied himself against the wall and stumbled as you wrapped your arms around him and dragged him forward into a desperate and needy kiss.

 

He instantly kissed you back, his mouth responding with practised ease against yours as he managed to balance himself, carefully untangling your arms from around his neck.

 

“This isn’t what you need doll.” He said hoarsely.

 

“You’re what I need.” You protested, pulling him back in for another bruising kiss.

 

His hand clasped the back of your neck and you felt him give into his own desire, his own need to kiss you. His hands roamed up your back, pressing you to him so tightly it almost hurt. The taste of him was salty and you pulled back as you realised he was crying.

 

“James?”

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come home, you wouldn’t come back to me.” He said, his voice wrought with pain.

 

“I’ll always come back, always. You _are_ my home.” You told him, brushing the tears away with your fingertips.

 

“If you ever jump out of a plane without a parachute again I will hunt you down and murder you myself.” He vowed.

 

“That’s some weird foreplay Barnes.” You quipped and he choked out a disbelieving laugh.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He sighed as he gathered you in his arms one final time so he could deposit you on the bed, wrapping a blanket around you as Erlo jumped up, making the bed creak.

 

“Watch her.” He instructed the lion and kissed softly before he disappeared back into the bathroom to wash your blood of himself.

 

You heard the shower switch on and buried your head in Erlo’s mane, curling into the warm cat. You stayed like that until Bucky came back to you and you heard him pause at the side of the bed before slowly crawling onto it. He settled behind you, spooning you and safely ensconced between the two warm bodies you drifted off into a restless half sleep.

 

It was a couple of hours later that the pounding footsteps of someone running down the hall broke your almost slumber. Tony burst into the room at the same time Bucky and Erlo sprung off the bed and you sat up, blinking sleepily at your father.

 

Seeing him made all the guilt and pain hit you full force all over again and your eyes rapidly filled up as he sat on the edge of the bed next to you and pulled you into his arms.

 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt?” He asked frantically.

 

You shook your head.

 

“Not anymore.” You said.

 

“She’s healed, physically.” Bucky told him.

 

“I’m going to kill Logan.” Tony swore.

 

“It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t really do anything.” You admitted.

 

“I don’t care.” Tony said.

 

“I’ll take Erlo outside for a bit.” Bucky said and you whimpered slightly.

 

“We won’t go far.” He promised you.

 

Erlo refused to budge until Bucky growled at him and the lion shot you a wave of amusement before he padded away.

 

“Kit Kat, tell me the truth. Are you ok?” Tony asked when the door closed.

 

“Yes, I’m healed. But it wasn’t fun dad, it really wasn’t.” You laughed sadly.

 

Tony looked like he was going to be sick as he imagined it.

 

“There’s something I think I need to tell you though.” You said with a frown, trying to remember what it was.

 

“What is it?” He prodded.

 

“I hit the ground from 35,000 feet, even if I can heal I shouldn’t have been able to so easily. I was... mush basically. Someone was there, somebody put me back together so my body could fix the damage. I was nowhere near the quinjet but I woke up outside it.” You said, remembering the strange figure who had helped you.

 

“What? Do you have any idea who?” He asked.

 

“No, I saw something but my eyes and brain weren’t healed yet so I couldn’t make out who it was. Bucky said the Quinjet was in stealth mode but I didn't do that. Someone helped me but they didn’t want me to be found and they left before I woke up.”

 

“Who the hell would do that? Why?” Tony wondered.

 

“I have no idea.” You admitted.

 

You didn’t know who your guardian angel was or why they had helped you but it was a mystery you definitely wanted to unravel.

 

Tony squeezed you gently again before ushering you back into the bed.

 

“Get some sleep, I’m sure everyone will want to see you when you’re rested.”

 

“Were they worried?” You asked, frowning guiltily.

 

“I didn’t tell anyone, just Barnes. We didn't know where you were, what was going on. I didn’t know what to tell them.” Tony said.

 

You were relieved that nobody else had been needlessly worried. You curled up on the pillow and were back in the sleepy half state straight away.

 

“How bad was it?” You heard Tony ask Bucky quietly outside the door as you felt the bed dip as Erlo settled next to you again.

 

“It was really bad, the quinjet... it’s a mess. She was a mess.” Bucky said heavily.

 

“I can’t believe she survived that.” Tony admitted.

 

“But she did. She’s ok.”

 

“Yeah. Take care of her, let me know when she wakes up.” Tony said and you heard a clapping sound and realised that Tony must have clasped Bucky on the shoulder as he walked away.

 

“You’re getting along.” You murmured as Bucky got in the bed with you.

 

“We know you have healing abilities doll but when Logan said you’d gone out of the plane... we were afraid.” Bucky said.

 

You shuddered at the hidden meaning behind his words.

 

“I’m so sorry.” You said, turning around and cuddling up to him.

 

“As long as you’re here now, it’s ok.” He said, putting his arms around you.

“I’m not letting you hand around with Steve any more though, he’s a bad influence.” He threatened.

 

“It was one plane jump, I’m hardly Steve Roger 2.0.” You laughed.

 

“One plane jump, you left the country without telling me to pick a fight, you keep putting bullies in their place...” He said.

 

“Is this your way of telling me that deep down you want to marry Steve?” You teased.

 

“I’ve changed my mind, go away.” He said, shoving you away from his body.

 

You giggled as his resolve broke in less than two seconds and he wrapped his arms around you again.

 

You opened your mouth to keep teasing him but he spoke over you,

 

“Shut up and go the fuck to sleep or I’m telling Sam what you did.” He grumbled.

 

You snapped your mouth closed.

 

The next morning when you informed him you needed to go to The School Tony, Bucky and Erlo insisted on escorting you, none of them willing to let you out of their sights. When you pulled up at the school Ryan came running out of the doors and flung his arms around you, and you knew it was indeed worth it.

 

Logan came out of the doors and looked you over, letting out a sigh of relief. You nodded to him and mouthed a thanks as you held Ryan.

 

It didn't matter what had happened now, you had saved the boy, you were home, you were with Bucky.

 

Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hurt/comfort because I really needed it today. I'm having some personal issues so if I disappear for a day don't worry, I haven't abandoned my writing It's just my meds putting me in a woozy mini coma but I doubt it'll get that bad. 
> 
> There's one more chapter before the wedding chapters begin.


	8. Doctor Doctor, I think I'm a Killer!

The next week was a whirlwind of activity and you barely had time to breathe. The next meeting with the wedding planner went a lot more smoothly for some reason and you eventually found out that while you were away, Darcy had taken Erlo to the planning appointments.

 

The Bridesmaids were wearing Stark Red like you had requested, The Grooms-men were wearing blue, the church (after a hefty donation from Tony) was booked, your dress was awaiting the final alterations, the caterers were booked, the flowers were ordered, the guest-list was finalised... Or so you thought...

 

“Kit Kat, last chance to invite him.” Tony prompted when he cornered you in the kitchen.

 

“Why? Why would I invite him?” You demanded.

 

“He’s your father.”

 

“No, You’re my father. He was a sperm doner.” You snarled.

 

“I thought you were getting along with him better?” Tony asked.

 

“Just because I can work with him, doesn’t mean I want him at my wedding.” You hissed.

 

“Alright kid, calm down and quit hissing at me like a feral cat. You’re inviting the rest of the X-Men, you can’t not invite him.” Tony admonished you.

 

“Why are you pushing this? You don’t like him either.” You grouched.

 

“Because he is your father, even if I’m much better at it. And one day, maybe, just maybe, you’ll realise that you don’t hate him and you’ll regret that he wasn’t there.”

 

It took all of your self control not to snarl at Tony again.

 

“I don’t want him there. End of story.” You said, slamming the coffee pot down so hard it shattered.

 

You and Tony froze and looked at it.

 

“I’ll clean that up.” You whispered.

 

“Uh yeah, you will. And fine, invite literally everyone at Xavier’s except your biological father... that won’t be awkward. Especially since Remy RSVP’d yes...” He said, rolling his eyes.

 

You ignored him and started sweeping up the broken glass, trying to breathe through the anger. Not only was wedding planning was getting to you, you were waking up every night from nightmares about falling and indescribable pain.

 

Bucky was almost as exhausted as you but he was holding the both of you together, taking over as much of the wedding stuff as he could so you could spend the days at the school, helping Ryan adjust.

 

The young boy was skittish and nervous, always looking around like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop and everything to go wrong. His mutation was powerful and amazing, he had to the power of manifestation, something that lay in the realm of telekinesis. Whatever he pictured, happened. On the plane he had been picturing escaping, freedom and had inadvertently blown the plane doors off.

 

Two nights this week so far he’d been too scared to be left alone and you’d stayed at the school so you could be close by, which when your nightmares came was awkward.

 

_It was Logan’s face you saw when your eyes snapped open and he looked concerned. You looked away in shame that he had seen you so vulnerable and come to wake you up._

 

“ _You good?” Logan’s gruff voice asked you. _

 

_ You took a deep breath and turned round to glare at him coldly.  You bit  you r tongue, he had just woken  you up from the nightmare and  you didn’t want to start a fight in the middle of the night so  you nodded at him. If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all.  You r eyes flicked to the clock on the bedside. 4:37am.  You were supposed to be up soon anyway,  you had to stick with Ryan for his first day of classes. Logan saw  you check the clock and deduced what  you were  thinking easily.  _

 

“ _I’ll put coffee on.” He grunted at you and left without waiting for a response, closing the door to the spare room and leaving you in solitude._

 

_ You r jaw clenched automatically a s you violently tore the spare clothes Jean had given you out of the wardrobe and pulled them on before creeping downstairs as quietly as you could.  _

 

_ When you got to the kitchen you  stopped dead  with  an almost comical look of confusion on  your  face.  _

 

“ _What the bloody hell are you doing?” You asked. _

 

_ Logan looked up from the pan he was currently manning, trademark cigar hanging from his mouth and the ash from it precariously close to dropping into the pan.  _

 

“ _Making breakfast,.” He muttered, flicking the cigar ash into the sink and looking up at you. _

 

“ _You Avengers eat that sort of thing right?” He asked sarcastically. _

 

_ You rolled  your eyes and shook  your head in exasperation  _

 

_ Logan stayed silent, choosing to focus instead on pushing the bacon around the pan. The sounds of it sizzling were the only sounds in the kitchen as  you sighed heavily and tried to think of something to say.  You didn’t hate  your father anymore exactly but  you didn’t exactly know what to say around him either and the feeling was mutual.  _

 

_ You went to pour  your self a cup of coffee and paused, a cup was already poured for  you .  Your eyes flicked up to Logan  who was watching  you , a challenge  on his face .  You suddenly felt exhausted, what had it come to between  you that a cup of damn coffee was such a big thing?  Your shoulders tensed up as  you clenched the mug in your fist and brought it to your lips. Logan’s eyes watched her carefully as  you drank and you forced a friendly grin as you sat down.  _

 

“ _Thanks.” You said._

 

“ _You’re welcome.”_

 

_ \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  _

 

“I don’t know how to act around him, I don’t know whether I hate him or I want his approval.” You admitted, throwing yourself dramatically onto the green sofa. 

 

“It’s natural to seek approval from a father figure but understandable that you also feel anger at the father who abandoned you.” Doc Samson reasoned. 

 

“He didn’t abandon me.” You responded. 

 

“Logically you know that, do your emotions know that though?” 

 

Y ou didn’t grace him with an actual answer, just grumbled at him. 

 

“Alright, let’s talk about something else. How have your murderous tendancies been?” He said, changing the topic to a no less pleasent one. 

 

“I haven’t killed anyone since I chucked a dude out of a plane.” You said proudly, preening. 

 

God, how were you proud of yourself for not killing someone in w whole week? 

 

“And how has your mood been?” He pressed. 

 

“Awful. I can feel the anger in me building and building, every little thing annoys me and I find myself justifying things in my mind that aren’t justifiable. Like killing the caterer would be totally fine so long as nobody knew it was me.” 

 

“The longer you go without killing the more your morals loosen. Are you worried that if you keep shoving your darker impulses away that Vernichtung will be reborn?” He asked. 

 

Well if that wasn’t hitting the nail on the head you didn’t know what was. 

 

“It’s how she was born in the first place, now I’m merged with her all that darkness is my responsibility but I still have the good in me. The good seems further and further away every day.” You told him, grabbing a box of kleenex and tossing it in the air and catching it. 

 

“Letting it out in controlled bursts, unleasing on criminals and villians... It seems like a win/win strategy so why are you resisting?” He asked you. 

 

“Because it’s getting harder and harder to hide it. I can’t keep dissapearing, sooner or later someone’s going to figure out that the mysterious killer who accompanies Deadpool on the same nights I’m with him is me.” You said. 

 

“Well it seems to me that all you need is a better cover story.” He suggested. 

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. 

 

“Are you really sanctioning murder _and_ lying to my loved ones?” You asked him. 

 

“Nobody can tie me back to you, that’s why we meet in this empty building and not my office. So I’m free to reccomend what is best for you, not what I’m supposed to reccomend. You are not normal, it would be stupid of me to treat you like you were. I’m sanctioning you letting out your darkness on those who deserve it before you hurt your loved ones, and lying is often just another word for protecting.” 

 

“So you think I should find a better way to hide my bloody hobbies so I can go about my killing ways without arousing suspicion?” You clarified. 

 

“I do.”

 

“Ok, I’ll work on it.” 

 

“Now, your wedding is in a few days and you’ll be in Vegas for your hen party before that. Don’t you think you should see your friend Deadpool tonight?” 

 

“Yeah, best go on a little murder spree before I end up Deathwaving half the wedding party...” You agreed. 

 

“Excellent, well then I shall see you again after your honeymoon.” He said, standing up. 

 

“You sure you can’t come to the wedding?” You asked his as you left. 

 

“I’m afriad not, I have plans with my brother this weekend.” He said with a mischevios smirk. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

** You: I need to see you tonight. **

 

** Daddypool: GREAT! Cause I have a wedding present for you...  **

 

** You: If it’s another tasteful nude, I don’t want it. (Though I do think the strateically placed daffodils were a nice touch.)  **

 

** Deadpool: I told you, I meant to send it to Cap not you.  **

 

** You: So that’s why he was screaming. What’s the present then? **

 

** Deadpool: Not a what, a who. A very naughty boy who needs punished and it’s not me.  **

 

“Hello Kitten.” Someone whispered in your ear and in a very unherolike display of bravery you shrieked and threw your phone in the air, twisting round to glare at a smirking Loki with your hand clasped to your heart. 

 

“Stop doing that!” You yelled at him. 

 

He chuckled at you as you picked up your phone off the ground. 

 

“What do you want?” You snapped at him. 

 

“I need a favour dear kitten, I have plans this evening that I would prefer remain unknown. I need you to say you are with me if anyone asks.” He told you. 

 

You started to question him but stopped, this was perfect. You and Loki could be each other Alibi’s. 

 

“Alright, I’ll do it. Try not to do anything too diabolical though.” You said. 

 

He just smirked at you and you hoped you weren’t making a mistake. You ddin’t think whatever he was doing would be too bad though... It was Loki and he was a good person deep down, he’d never betray you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I'm just gonna say it... Loki is a great therapist. 
> 
> SO BEGINS THE WEDDING SHENNANGINS! I'd love to hear your hopes, fears and theories for what's going to go down over the course of these chapters. We've got Vegas for the hen party, that'll go well right?  
> Will the ceremony go off without a hitch?  
> Will there be drama amongst the fluff at the reception?  
> Where will they Honeymoon? Just how much smut can I write?


	9. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore. Kinda dark chapter.

“What you got for me Wade?” You asked as you walked into his apartment without knocking.

 

He was sprawled out on the sofa, surrounded by empty food wrappers and some kind of white powder that you chose to ignore.

 

“YOU BROUGHT HIM!” He yelled.

 

“He wanted to come with me, he figured out what I’m up to and insisted on coming with.” You said with a shrug, sitting on Wade’s legs as Erlo sniffed at the empty wrappers.

 

“Aww who’s a pretty kitty?” Wade cooed, ruffling Erlo’s mane.

 

Surprisingly, Erlo let him. The only person who Erlo let pet him was you. And now apparently Wade.

 

“He likes you.” You noted out loud.

 

“I’m the pussy whisperer.” Wade said smugly and you snorted.

 

“Well Erlo, tonight’s your lucky night. Daddypool has a gift for his two best kitties, yes he does.” Wade cooed.

 

“We’re listening...” You said curiously.

 

“I know a guy who knows another guy who sells amphetamines on the black market and after a little digging... I found the doctor you were searching for. The one who is experimenting with mutations on animals.” Wade said, digging under himself for a piece of paper and brandishing it at you.

 

“This is where the team that created Erlo is?” You confirmed.

 

Erlo perked up and you felt his rage and anticipation mingle with yours.

 

“Yip, Wade came through for you. I think that deserves some love.” Wade said.

 

“Yes, yes it does.” You agreed.

 

Wade hopped up excitedly and Erlo jumped up, putting two massive paws on Wade’s chest and licked the mask while you giggled.

 

“Not what I meant but I’ll take it.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“I can’t believe I’m not only guilty of pre meditated murder but now I can add grand theft plane to the list.” You snarked, biting your lip to stop from laughing.

 

The address was in Virginia and since you couldn’t risk asking for or borrowing a quinjet, you, Wade and Erlo had snuck into a private airport on the outskirts of the city and stolen a small cargo plane.

 

“Stick with me Peaches and we’ll pad out that rap sheet in no time.” Wade said, rubbing his hands together in glee as you crept towards the facility.

 

It was a small building, owned by a medical corporation. Legal, above board and certified. You didn’t give a damn, you were going to burn it to the ground and salt the earth it stood on. You felt Erlo’s agreement at the thought.

 

It occurred to you that he often reacted to your inner thoughts and was most likely reading your mind. Well it’s not like he would tell anyone, he had your back.

 

“So, wanna sneak in or knock on the front door?” You asked.

 

“You could blast the side off the building and we can just walk in?” He suggested.

 

“Nu uh, no Deathwave powers. I can’t leave a calling card, which reminds me, you got my mask?” You asked him, wrinkling your nose when he dangled it in front of your face.

 

“Where were you keeping that?” You looked him up and down suspiciously.

 

“It’s better if you don’t ask Peaches, just shhh and put it on like a good girl.” Wade replied.

 

You winced and pulled it on, trying not to think too much about it.

 

“I’ll open a door for you, after all I am a gentleman.” Wade said, jumping up from his spot in the bushes and running towards the building.

 

Five minutes later you heard an alarm blaring and rolled your eyes. You and Erlo ran for the building, seeing a door at the side of it lying wide open. In unison the two of you pushed off from the ground and sailed across the six foot fence between you and the door, landing gracefully on the ground and slipping in the door.

 

You went left and Erlo went right and the hunt was on.

 

Every person you came across died a horrible bloody death, you didn’t bother to think about whether or not they deserved it. From the first drop of blood you spilled your desire to maim became unbearably strong and you left a trail of corpses behind you as you made your way through the facility.

 

There was a woman, a scientist who had tried to run from you and slipped on a puddle of blood and landed in a heap on the floor crying. Her body was trembling with the fear as you leisurely walked towards her.

 

There was no remorse in you, no disgust for the terrible things you were doing. You crouched down and pulled your mask off, you wanted to be seen, to be feared.

 

“Please, please don’t do this. I’m sorry.” She wept.

 

“Beg for mercy.” You ordered.

 

“Please!”

 

“Again.” You instructed, unsheathing a knife slowly.

 

“I’m sorry, please please don’t hurt me!”

 

“One more time.” You purred as you twisted the knife in your hands, watching the way the edges glinted under the lights.

 

“Plea............” You didn’t let her finish, striking out with the knife faster than her eyes could follow and dragging it across the soft flesh of her throat.

 

You stood up, wiping the blade clean on your leg and stepped over the dying woman, her choked gargling giving way to silence as you stalked down the hall like a predator hunting her next prey. Over the snarls and terrified screams down the hall where Erlo was you heard the sound of laboured breathing and tilted your head to listen.

 

A vicious smirk contorted your features as you opened the closet door and exposed the hidden woman. She whimpered and closed her eyes, like a scared child who believed if you couldn’t see the monster it couldn’t hurt you.

 

“Well Well, What do we have here?” You snarled.

 

She stifled a sob as you stepped closer, blocking out the light, drowning her in your shadow. She didn’t beg or plead, she didn’t even look at you as your hand snaked out and grabbed her by the neck, dragging her out of the closet and squeezing until the fragile little bones in her neck were crushed into dust. Her corpse landed at your feet with a thump.

 

“Erlo?” You called out in a singsong voice, feeling the tendrils of his consciousness reach out and beckon you to where he was.

 

Your vision wavered, flickering out and you were looking through his eyes. Your lips curled into a bloodthirsty and savage grin when you saw what he was looking at. It didn’t bother you that his powers were advancing or that he’d pulled you out of your mind and into his.

 

The congregation of Scientists were cowering in fear in a lab, protected from the violent lion that was prowling on the other side of the glass. They weren’t protected from you though as you dropped from the ceiling and landed in the centre of the throng.

 

“Deathwave! Help us.” One of them pleaded.

 

Your head cocked to the side as you regarded the man who had spoken and your silence unnerved them.

 

“You’re not here to save us are you?” He whimpered.

 

“No, I’m not.” You agreed.

 

It was a bloodbath as you ripped through them, forgoing weapons for your bare hands and brute strength. Skulls were crushed under your boot, limbs were ripped off by your hands, bones were crunched and flesh was ripped and through it all you smiled, revelling in the carnage. This was what you needed, this was who you were deep down now. You didn’t want justice, you wanted vengeance, you wanted blood and death.

 

You wanted to hold someone’s life in your hands and take that life away at your whim. You wanted to see the light die in their eyes and paint with the red of their blood. You wanted chaos and destruction.

 

The scientist who had spoken was saved for last and he retreated to the corner, hands covering his face to protect him from the blood that sprayed across the room, until you grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the glass, kicking out and shattering it.

 

“Is this the one?” You asked Erlo and he growled in response.

 

You held the Scientist up by the neck and forced him to look at you.

 

“Do you recognise him?” You asked.

 

“Subject 12.” he stammered.

 

“His name is Erlosung, and this is his revenge.” You said, throwing the man to the floor.

 

You stood and watched with twisted satisfaction as your faithful companion tore into his creator, ripping the scientist apart by tooth and claw.

 

His blood soaked maw nuzzled into your hand and you lovingly stroked his fur.

 

“They’re gone now, they can’t hurt anyone ever again.” You assured him.

 

“This isn’t Game of Thrones.” Wade noted in amusement ten minutes later when he walked out of the building whistling a jaunty tune and saw you placing a decapitated head on a spike.

 

“Got to send a message.” You said cheerily and stepped back to regard your handiwork.

 

Erlo sent you a wave of approval as Wade stop beside you and looked over your masterpiece.

 

“Peaches you’re so violent.” He complimented.

 

“Come on boys, if we leave now I can be home before midnight.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When you slipped beneath the cool sheets a few hours later and Bucky sleepily opened his arms for you to crawl into his embrace, your mind was remarkably clear. The rage that had been building inside you was gone and the blood-thirst was sated. For now.

 

You slept long, deep and peacefully.

 

“WAKE UP! IT’S VEGAS TIME BABY!” Sam screamed as he burst into your room shortly after dawn, ignoring the gun Bucky had pulled from under the pillow and was pointing at him.

 

You made a strangled noise of discontent and turned onto your stomach, smooshing your face into the pillow and hoping if you ignored him he’d go away. It didn’t work and he grabbed you around the waist and flung you over his shoulder.

 

“You can have her back on Monday, she’ll see you at the end of the aisle. She’ll be the one in white.” Sam told Bucky as he bounced you on his shoulder and carried you out of the room.

 

“I’ll be the one wearing Sam’s blood, put me down you moron!” You yelled, flailing.

 

Bucky chuckled and waved at you as you were carried away.

 

“See you Monday doll. I love you.” He called at your retreating form.

 

“I love you too, put me down Samuel! I’m a mustant super soldier who was created to kickstart a fucking apocalypse you can’t just haul me around all the time!” You shrieked at him.

“But I can and I will.” Sam answered, smacking you on the ass.

 

“SAM!”

 

“VEGAS BABY! Oh good, you got the luggage.” Darcy quipped as Sam carried you onto the quinjet and dumped you on a seat.

 

Darcy, Wanda, Natasha, Scott Lang, Pepper and Rouge all smirked and laughed at your disgruntled expression.

 

“Cheer up sweetheart... You’re getting married in two days.” Pepper soothed you.

 

“But first! HEN PARTYYYYYY!” Darcy crowed as Wanda shoved a gaudy plastic tiara on your head.

 

You looked around at them and before anyone could stop you, bolted.

 

You giggled to yourself as you sped through the corridors like a demon (or Natasha) was hot on your heels and burst back into your room, jumping onto the bed where Bucky automatically caught you.

 

“We’re getting married in two days.” You whispered to him like it was a secret.

 

The look he gave you was so pure. It was all excitement, happiness and love.

 

“We are.”

 

“I love you James.”

 

“I love you umph” You didn’t give him a chance to finish saying it back because you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his.

 

He wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you impossibly close and kissed you back until both of you had to come up for air.

 

“I had better go before they come up here to get me.” You said regretfully.

 

“It’s only two days, then we have the rest of our lives together.” He said placatingly.

 

The rest of your lives. But first....

 

Vegas Baby!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Starks darkness continues to grow. But lets put all that on hold for now.... VEGAS BABY!


	10. Adventuredome

“Stark Party.” Darcy announced to the receptionist as soon as you were dragged into the hotel.

 

“I’m getting married in two days!” You had been saying that sentence on repeat for the past hour, always accompanied by a giddy smile.

 

“Congratulations Miss Stark and thank you for choosing The Hard Rock Hotel for your hen party celebrations. We have you booked in The Presidential Suite.”The receptionist told you with a friendly smile.

 

A collection of staff descended on you, leading you and your hen party up to the lavish suite. As soon as they were gone and it was just you and your friends you sat down on a chair with a huge grin.

 

“I’m getting married...”

 

“In two days, we know!” They all said in unison.

 

“Leave her alone, she’s happy.” Pepper said in your defence.

 

“Meh, she’s sappy.” Darcy said, hitting the minbar.

 

“Oh Champagne!”She exclaimed.

 

“No, we have an itinerary!” Sam said, snatching it off of her.

 

“Hand over the bubbles and nobody gets hurt bird boy!”Darcy snapped.

 

You drowned out the sounds of their argument by escaping to the balcony to call Bucky but as soon as you pulled your phone out it was snatched out of your hands by Natasha.

 

“This is a no boys weekend.” She told you.

 

“But Sam and Scott are here?”

 

“This is a no mens weekend.” She said and you snorted.

 

There was a shuffling sound from under the balcony and you and Natasha looked at each other before leaning over the side of the balcony to check it, her with a handgun and you with your hand raised.

 

“Well hello ladies, little help here?” Deadpool said, peering up at the two of you from where he was hanging by his fingertips.

 

“You’re late.” You admonished, reaching down and hauling him onto the balcony.

 

“And you’re so strong, it makes me all tingly in my lady parts.” He said, squeezing your bicep and swooning.

 

“Kotoynok, a word?” Natasha asked and you unceremoniously shoved Wade into the hotel room.

 

You watched him throw himself at Sam and wrap his legs around the falcons waist.

 

“Wade Wilson _and_ Darcy Lewis? You know this weekend isn’t going to go smoothly?” She asked.

 

“There’s a bowling alley in the room!” Darcy shrieked through the glass.

 

“Well isn’t that the plan?” You said, smirking at her Natasha.

 

“It’s your funeral.”

 

“Wedding.”

 

“Not by the time Deadpool, Darcy and the Asgardian liquor are done with you.” She warned.

 

 

Ten minutes later you were in the massive shower, seeing as you had been kidnapped from your bed and been flown to Vegas in your pyjama’s. The door opened and Darcy walked in and plopped herself down on the seat next to the shower, completely disregarding your need for privacy.

 

“So Pepper says you still don’t know where you’re honeymooning. Want me to find out for you?” She offered, digging through your luggage.

 

“Bucky wants it to be a surprise. It’s kind of romantic.” You told her, ignoring her nosiness.

 

“What’s romantic?” Wade asked, walking in.

 

“She’s naked, get out.” Darcy said, trying to shoo him out of the bathroom.

 

“Oh I’ve already seen it all. All. Every bit.” Wade said salaciously, throwing himself on the bench and putting his head on Darcy’s lap andsomehow wiggling his eyebrows under the mask.

 

“Oh just leave him, he’s harmless. The glass is frosted anyway.” You said, giving up on the notion of privacy.

 

“I brought your dress for tonight with me, you need to figure out what you’re wearing today.” Natasha informed you, strutting into the bathroom and leaning against the sink.

 

“Uh huh, can someone pass me some conditioner? The bottles in here are tiny.” You grumbled.

 

Several bottles were tossed into the shower and you rolled your eyes and picked one up off the floor and started massaging it into your hair.

 

“Do we want to get room service before we go out or find a restaurant when we leave?” Wanda asked, coming in with a room service menu.

 

You sighed heavily at your shower someone becoming a group activity.

 

“Let’s get lunch on the strip.” Darcy decided for everybody.

 

“Uh guys, I convinced Sam to let us go to Adventuredome if you want?” Scott said, wandering in with his hands over his eyes.

 

“Well at least someone is polite. Ish.” You muttered.

 

“Jean wanted me to tell you to try out Canyon Ranch Spa, I’m booking us all in for tomorrow. Can I name drop you Sweet Pea to get us is?” Rouge asked, wandering in to join the apparently group activity.

 

“Hey, why are we all in here? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?” Sam screeched.

 

“Because I am in THE SHOWER!” You yelled back, rinsing your hair out and getting out of the shower, stepping into the fluffy towel Wanda was holding out for you.

 

“So Adventuredome?” Scott asked hopefully, still covering his eyes.

 

“Lunch first, then we’ll split into groups depending on what people want to do. Everybody out of the bathroom.” Pepper called authoritatively from the suite.

 

Everybody scattered, Scott walking into the wall and being lead away by Wade and you were left alone. You couldn’t do anything except laugh.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“I’m hitting the casino.” Sam threw in.

 

“Alright. Kit Kat, what do _you_ want to do?” Pepper asked, looking around dissaprovingly at the group as you finished off your lunches.

 

“Adventuredome.” You announced excitedly and Scott beamed at you.

 

“Alright, we’ll split into groups and meet back at the room at 6pm.” Pepper decided.

 

“Who’s going to the casino?”You checked.

 

Sam and Wade raised their hands.

 

“The Wilson brothers take Vegas!” Wade crowed and high fived Sam.

 

“Ok, me and Scott vs Wilson squared... Pick your teams everybody.” You announced.

 

“Casino!” Darcy crowed.

 

“I want to come with you.” Wanda told you.

 

“Sorry Kotoynok, I’m with the boys.” Natasha said, looking excited about the prospective casino trip. By excited you mean her face betrayed nothing at all and you had a feeling she was going to bankrupt the casino at the Poker Table.

 

“I’m not too fond of cards, I’ll take the roller-coasters.” Rouge decided.

 

“Alright, we’ll all meet back at the room at 6pm to get ready.” Pepper announced.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Adventuredome was a jam packed room filled with excited crowds and screeching children. As soon as you walked in you were assaulted by a symphony of noises and smells that had you recoiling while your senses readjusted.

 

You, Scott and Pepper had a three way argument about who would pay for the wristbands, Scott wanted to get them because it was his idea, Pepper wanted to get them on Tony’s card and you kind of just wanted to win the argument. The three of you were quickly shut up when Wanda came back with the wristbands.

 

“Sneaky witch.” You grumbled as she slipped yours onto your wrist.

 

“Who wants to do the Bank Heist Laser Challenge with me?” Scott asked gleefully and dragging you towards it before you could answer.

 

You managed to snatch Wanda’s hand and three of you headed towards the attraction.

 

“I’m going to get drinks and snacks.” Pepper announced.

 

“Ok, meet us outside the Heist mom!” You called back to her.

 

The attraction turned out to be far too easy for three superhero’s, though you did have fun deliberately sabotaging Scott and Wanda.

 

“Cheater!” Scott accused when you tripped him into a laser.

 

“It’s not cheating, it’s clever battle tactics.” You sniggered and jumped over him and the beam easily.

 

“She’s right.” Wanda backed you up, sending a red tendril to knock you into a beam.

 

Someone tugged at your sleeve and you looked down to see a group of children staring up at you in awe.

 

“Can we be on your team?” A little boy asked the three of you.

 

Five minutes later you had your little group of teammates ready.

 

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” You yelled.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Buck. Have you seen this? It’s just gone viral.” Steve asked him.

 

He switched on tablet and showed Bucky the video.

 

You had two kids tucked under your arms as you ran through a laser filled room and Bucky almost panicked for a second before he saw you were laughing and the children were having the time of their lives. Scott Lang ran past the camera with a child on his shoulders. Wanda had two little girls holding either hand as she hurried them through the course and called out to you.

 

“We need backup at the front.”

 

“No Avenger left behind!” You announced pompously, striking a superhero pose before ran back out of frame, appearing again a few moments later with two more kids under your arms and a third on your back.

 

Bucky chuckled as the video ended.

 

“That’s my wife, goes to Vegas for her Hen Party and ends up playing in an amusement park.” He told Steve proudly.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

After the laser Heist the three of you handed the hyper children back to their parent and posed for a few selfies when a young girl crept over to you.

 

“Excuse me? I’m a really big fan, you’re my hero.” She told you and you knelt down so you were on her level.

 

“What’s your name?” You asked her.

 

She looked up and grinned at you. You noticed the scars on her face but she didn’t seem at all fazed by them.

 

“I’m Gabby!” She said, pulling a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and holding it to you hopefully.

 

“Would you sign it for me?” She asked.

 

“Pepper, got a pen?” You called and your mom passed you one.

 

You unfolded the paper and saw it was a torn out page from a magazine. It was the interview you’d given a few weeks ago. It didn’t take you to long to put the pieces together about why Gabby had kept that particular page and you took a few minutes to write out something for her and folded it up and passed it back to her.

 

“Thnakyou!” She whispered happily, cradling it in her hands like it was something precious.

 

“Thank _you_ Gabby. You don’t know what it means to me that I can inspire someone else or be their hero. It means everything, it’s a far cry from the cage. I might be your hero but you’re my _hope._ ” You said earnestly.

 

She launched herself into you arms and you managed to catch her before you toppled over, she was stronger than she looked. Her hair tickled you nose and you immediatley sneezed.

 

“You’re so brave, don’t ever forget that ok?” She asked you, her voice muffled from where her face was smooshed into your shoulder.

 

She abruptly released you and looked like she wanted to say something but seemed to think better of it and ran off.

 

Gabby wait, are you here with someone?” You asked, looking around to see who she was running to.

 

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at you.

 

“I’ll be ok, I’m with my big sister.”

 

“Hey, Wanda and Pepper are playing Mini Golf. Do you wanna try Canyon Blaster, El Loco or maybe the bungee jumping?” Scott asked as you frowned after the little girl.

 

“Um, I fell out of a commercial aeroplane without a parachute two weeks ago so maybe no to the roller-coasters and bungee jumping.” You decided.

 

Scott’s eyes bugged out of his head and you smacked your forehead when you realised that nobody knew about your fall.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked worriedly.

 

“What, yeah. I heal from everything.” You stammered.

 

“Ok...” He left it open for you to say more or change the subject.

 

“They have stalls, lets go win something for Cassie.” You suggested, linking your arm with his.

 

“We have to find the ugliest bear they have.”

 

“Or a normal one and I’ll Deathwave it in the parking lot.” You suggested.

 

“This is why she’s always asking for you to babysit her.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Man, she’s gonna kill us.” Sam moaned.

 

“She’ll rescue us first.” Wade comforted him.

 

“It’s a casino jail, do we even get a phonecall? This is all your fault, why the hell did you bring Katanas to a casino?” Sam demanded.

 

“Who comes to a casino without a Katana???”

 

“They might not have arrested us if you just agreed to take the mask off!”

 

“You’re the one who backed me up. You have nobody to blame but yourself for this Wilson number 2.” Deadpool pointed out.

 

“You. I have you to blame!! And I’m Wilson number 1!” Sam insisted indignantly.

 

“Let's rock everybody, let's rock

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock”

 

“Oh no, now he’s singing.” Sam bemoaned, hoping you got there soon. Even if it was just to kill him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Where the hell are they?” You demanded angrily, though the 3ft tall pink bunny rabbit you were holding kind of undercut your fury.

 

“Through there but they won’t let me in to see them.” Darcy told you.

 

You shoved the rabbit into her arms and stormed into the Casino security.

 

“Where’s Natasha?” You heard Wanda ask as you barged through the door, slamming it shut behind you.

 

“Miss Stark?” The dark suited employee said, standing up in a rush.

 

“You have something that belongs to me, two something's actually and I want them back.”You snarled.

 

“They caused a scene in the casino and we discovered that one had weapons on his person which is against casino policy.”

 

“Of course he had weapons, he’s our bodyguard for the weekend.” You lied, thinking fast on your feet.

 

“Your... Bodyguard?”

 

“You are aware that this is my hen party? A party that has several members of earths mightiest hero’s in it, all of whom are here to celebrate and relax. Of course we have a bodyguard.” You scoffed.

 

“Well it’s still against our policy...”

 

“Listen to me very carefully.” You growled lowly, leaning in to the nervous man.

 

“I’m a Stark so there’s about a thousand ways I could make your life a living hell but I’m also Vernichtung so I’m going to bypass all of them and just rip your intestines out with my bare hands and watch you bleed to death. The best part is nobody will ever suspect me of having done it because I’m a hero. I’ll rip you to pieces and never have to suffer a consequence for it unless you let my boys go, right now.”

 

The truth of your words was written across your face and it was terrifying.

 

“Excuse me? I’d like to speak to your boss, I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Pepper said as she strode into the room.

 

“No need, I understand that there was a mistake. We’ll be letting the two gentleman go right away.”The employee stuttered, nearly falling over as he rushed away.

 

“What did you do?” Pepper asked suspiciously.

 

“That Deadpool is a bodyguard and the Starks wouldn’t be happy if several members of The Avengers were endangered by the hotel locking him up.” You said with a blasé shrug.

 

Pepper looked proud and nodded in approval.

 

“PEACHES!”

 

“Oh thank God you’re here.” Sam said, running to hide behind you.

 

“Alright Wilson’s, let’s get out of here. Thank you ever so much for your help.” You said sweetly to the still sweating employee.

 

Sam and Wade had a slight scuffle as they both tried to sling an arm around you.

 

“I think it’s time to break out the Asgardian Mead.” You told the group.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Drunken shenanigans!
> 
> Comic book fans may have spotted something in this chapter!!!


	11. The Stags

While you were living it up in Vegas, the Stag Party was enjoying a sophisticated steak dinner at a private restaurant in Brooklyn.

 

It was a good thing Tony was paying, because between Thor, Steve, Bucky and Parker, at least two full cows had been eaten.

 

“Alright, attention please. All eyes on me.” Tony announced.

 

Loki, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Vision, Peter, Clint and Bucky obliged the eccentric billionaire.

 

“I just wanted to be the centre of attention for a moment because the next few days are going to be all about my child.” Tony joked.

 

“It is a privilege of any parent to be outshone by their offspring.” Thor said sagely.

 

“Speech!” Peter called.

 

“Groom, you wanna take this?” Tony asked.

 

Bucky looked around at the expectant faces and took a deep breath.

 

“Seventy years ago I would chase down any skirt in the hopes of finding ‘the one’. It never occurred to me that she was waiting for me at the other end of a long and difficult journey. There are things about the journey I would change if I could.” He said, glancing at Tony.

 

“But she once told me that all the pain she went through, she wouldn’t change because it might mean she didn’t end up on the path that led her to me. I would take away every bit of her pain if I could but I wouldn’t change mine and risk loosing her.” He finished.

 

“You truly do love her.” Loki said with no small amount of wonderment.

 

“More than anything.” Bucky agreed.

 

Loki fixed his expression into one of boredom.

 

“Well congratulations Brother Barnes, I’m sure you and your love shall be very happy.” Loki toasted.

 

“And may they be blessed with many strong healthy children!” Thor added.

 

Tony choked on his scotch and spat it out across the table.

 

“NO! Absolutely not! My baby is not having a baby!” He spluttered.

 

“I believe it is her choice as it is her womb, regardless of well wishes or her fathers instructions.” Loki sniped.

 

“I’m with Mr Loki.” Peter agreed.

 

“Well it’s not as if they don’t get enough practice in.” Clint sniggered.

 

“No they don’t!” Tony shrieked.

“Stark, what do you think they’re doing that they keep needing to replace the bedframe?” Clint asked.

 

“She’s jumping up and down on the bed, she’s whimsical like that.” Tony insisted.

 

“She’s jumping on something.” Steve interjected and after a moment of shock that it was the Captain who had said it, everyone except Tony and Bucky started laughing.

 

Bucky looked deeply uncomfortable and Tony looked like he was torn between being sick and leaping across the table to throttle Bucky.

 

“Barnes, a word?” Tony said, standing up and throwing his napkin down on the table.

 

Bucky wordlessly got up and followed Stark outside. Tony put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky like he was searching the stars for the right words to say.

 

“It wouldn’t have mattered if it wasn’t you who killed them. Hydra would have found another way. It’s taken me a long time to fully come to terms with that. So I’m going to say this once, only once and know that I mean it. I forgive you.” Tony said.

 

Bucky didn’t know what to say and his eyes started to sting as the weight of Tony’s words settled over him.

 

“Stark... I can’t change what I did but you have to know that I am in control now and I swear, I will never hurt her.”

 

“I know. I’m not going to threaten you, I don’t need to. I know you love her.” Tony said.

 

There was a moment of silence between them before Tony clapped his hands together.

 

“Well, that’s over. Let’s never do this heart to heart thing ever again ok?”

 

“Agreed.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“A strip club? Really?”Tony asked, amused.

 

“Don’t blame me for this one. It was Sam, he insisted.”Steve defended himself.

 

“So you’re the man who’s marrying our favourite little Kitten?” One of the dancers said, eyeing Bucky.

 

“Your favourite kitten? As in my daughter? You know my daughter.” Tony checked.

 

“Oh yeah, Deathwave’s a regular. She’s a great tipper.”

 

“She’s a what now?” Clint asked, beyond amused.

 

Bucky shrugged at Steve when his friend turned to him with a scandalised expression.

 

“Pal, I’m long past being shocked by my future wife’s behaviour.” He told the blonde.

Steve turned helplessly to Tony who also shrugged.

 

“She’s a Stark.”He said as if it explained everything.

 

“So Sam sent us to a stripclub that the bride frequents?” Clint laughed, holding his ribs as he realized how devious the Falcon had been.

 

“Uh, why is Parker here?” Steve asked.

 

“Strip Club’s are 18+ and he’s 18, he just can’t drink.” Tony answered, sounding very lawyer like.

 

“Gentlemen, let us begin the festivities in earnest.” Thor boomed, coming over with six large pitchers of beer.

 

“Brother, did you not think to get drinks for our friends?” Loki asked.

 

Thor had the grace to look sheepish and everyone was to amused to see Bucky clap Loki on the shoulder in pride for calling them his friends.

 

“You know, if I can find love after everything, you might just have a chance.” Bucky said with a smirk.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled a flask from his pocket and passed it to Bucky.

 

“Do not make me regret befriending you Barnes.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Let me tell you something, if you told me I’d be getting drunk with Loki to celebrate my child marrying Barnes....” Tony slurred and seemed to forget he was supposed to finish the sentence as he trailed off and his jaw dropped.

 

Peter and Loki turned around to see what he was looking at and saw Steve Rogers, Captain America sat at a booth on the other side of the club, laughing uproariously, a woman tucked under each arm.

 

“I’ve had to much to drink. I’m hallucinating.” Tony whispered.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Go Parker!” Clint yelled.

 

 

“Someone’s is filming this right?” Clint checked.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Buck.” Steve yelled, throwing his arm around his friends shoulders.

 

“Stevie.” Buck greeted, laughing at Steve’s inebriated state.

 

“I’m proud of you Buck. You found her, your girl and you went for it. You didn’t wait, you just went for it. I’m so proud of you.” Steve said, heartfelt despite the drunkeness.

 

“I didn't have a choice Steve, I really didn't. I need her.” Bucky admitted, not entirely sober himself.

 

“She’s a good girl and you better treat her right Punk.” Steve warned.

 

“Are you threatening me?” Bucky huffed in amusement.

 

“What? No, I’m warning you pal. She’ll obliterate you of you hurt her. That girl has a temper.” Steve chuckled.

 

Bucky laughed uproariously at the sheer honesty in the statement.

 

“I think Peggy would have loved her.” Steve said a little sadly.

 

“They would have been friends. Terrifying for the two of us though.” Bucky agreed and the two chuckled in bittersweet amusement.

 

“Hey, can you turn that up please?” Steve asked, pointing at the TV screen.

 

They all gradually turned to look at the screen.

 

“I’m live here in Las Vegas where The Avenger, Deathwave was celebrating her Hen Party until a few short moments ago when she entered into a deadly battle with Deadpool.” The reporter said and the camera focused on two figures on a rooftop behind her.

 

Bucky grasped the edge of the bar tightly as he watched Deadpool impale you with two Katanas. You headbutted the merc and pulled the blades out of your body and threw them aside.

 

Black veins rippled up your arms but before you could blast Deadpool he pulled out two guns and fired at you repeatedly. Your body jerked violently and you stumbled backwards, teetering precariously close to the edge of the roof.

 

The bar splintered under Bucky’s hand as he was forced to watch helplessly as you fell over the edge and plummeted towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an absolute bitch to get out, I struggled with the worst case of writers' block I have ever had with it. Eventually, I realized it wasn't going to get any better and I needed to move on. For those wanting more heartfelt stuff, the reason there isn't more is because it's all in the actual wedding chapters (part of what made this so difficult).  
> I'm somewhat pleased with what I eventually wrote and I hope you are as well.


	12. The Hens

“Ladies... and boys. Please join me in raising your glasses for my best friend...”

 

“My Best friend.” Sam interrupted.

 

“I think we all know that Daddypool is her best friend.” Wade interjected.

 

“Alright, tell these jokers I’m your bestie so I can finish my toast.” Darcy demanded, turning to you. 

 

“Yeah, Peaches, who do you love the most?” Wade added.

 

Sam just looked at you expectantly.

 

“Alright, you want me to settle this once and for all?” You asked them.

 

“Yes.” They said in unison.

 

“You really want to know why my best friend is, who I love most. Besides Bucky, my parents and Erlo?” You double checked.

 

“YES!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Just tell us or I’m going to taze you.” Darcy threatened.

 

You leaned in like it was a secret.

 

“Well it’s not one of the two idiots I had to bail out of jail.” You said.

 

“That was Douchepools fault!” Sam whined as Darcy cackled.

 

“Do you think she’ll taze me if I ask nicely?” Wade whispered to you and you shot him a thumbs up.

 

“As I was saying... Please raise your glasses for the gorgeous, sexy, slightly terrifying boss ass QUEEN that is MY best friend.” Darcy announced and everyone raised their glass to toast you.

 

You swallowed the champagne and pouted, it was supposed to have Asgardian liquor in it. You threw a betrayed look at Natasha and she winked at you as a waiter came over with a tray of drinks and put them down in front of you.

 

“One of every Avengers themed cocktail for the bride to be.” He said, grinning at you as your friends hollered.

 

“Oh My God.” You laughed.

 

“Who you going to start with?” Rouge asked, looking intrigued.

 

“Well, it all started with Tony so...” You picked up the bright red martini with gold lustre dust around the edges of the glass and toasted them with it before swallowing it in one gulp.

 

“Aaaaand there’s the Asgardian liquor.” You coughed.

 

“Oh, do Cap next!” Darcy shouted and you obliged, picking up the red white and blue shot and knocking it back.

 

“Do I even want to know what’s in The Hulk?” You asked.

 

“Half a pint of absinthe and lime juice.” Natasha answered and you grimaced as you downed it.

 

“My turn.” Natasha purred and pushed the glass of Blackcurrant flavoured Russian Vodka at you.

 

“Sharp, cold and deadly. Very appropriate. You taste great Nat.” You sniggered after you drank it.

 

“Oh, Cherry Tequila shot! That’s the Ant Man!” Scott said excitedly, reading the label and handing it to you.

 

“Do all of these have Asgardian liquor in them?” You asked nervously and Natasha’s evil smirk was all the answer you needed.

 

It was after The Scarlet Witch (A Scarlet O'Hara with white rum) that you started to feel woozy. You dutifully downed all of the drinks, sitting back with a sigh of relief when you were done.

 

“Now for the main event! Drumroll please!” Darcy called and everyone started banging on the table as the waiter came back with a tray that had two glasses on it.

 

“The Winter Soldier and The Deathwave.” He said.

 

“Oh no.” You muttered.

 

“Russian Vodka and Brooklyn Gin on Ice for The Winter Soldier and Black After Shock and White Tequila for The Deathwave.”

 

“SO glad I’m not mortal.” You whimpered as the waiter poured the two ridiculously strong drinks into the same glass symbolically and passed it to you.

 

You paused with glass at your lips and held up your hand to pause the chanting of ‘drink, drink, drink’ of your group.

 

“I think, in honour of this being my Hen party for my wedding to Bucky... Everyone should have one of these. In fact a SoldierofDeath for EVERYONE HERE TONIGHT!” You yelled and everyone in the club hollered when they heard your announcement.

 

You threw back the deadly concoction and whooped loudly, throwing your hands in the air.

 

That was your last truly coherent memory of the evening.

 

The next thing you knew, Sam and Darcy had dragged you onto a stage and thrust a microphone into your hand.

 

“Sam, can you handle this?”

 

“Darcy, can you handle this?”

“Kit Kat, can you handle this?”

 

“I don’t think they can handle this!”

 

The three of you strutted around the stage, singing Bootylicious while Wade started throwing dollar bills onto the stage and cheering.

 

Sadly, or not so sadly that was not the end of karaoke as Scott jumped on stage next to sing ‘I’m so excited’ by the pointer sisters.

 

“You’ve got to dance, it’s your Hen partyyyyy!” Darcy crowed and dragged you onto the dancefloor  as Rouge sang ‘Cowboy Casanova’ with a _lot_ of gusto.

 

You smirked and pulled away from her, spinning onto the dancefloor and pulling out every move that Vanessa had taught you, swaying your hips and flipping your hair. You were quickly pressed in between Nat, Darcy and Wanda as the four of you danced together.

****

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“We should do this more often!” Sam told you.

 

“Agreed!” You said.

 

“What are you two morons doing?” Darcy asked, peering under the table at you both.

 

“Nothing!” You and Sam said in unison, yanking your precious chicken nuggets out of her sight.

 

“Gimme a nugget or I’ll tell Wade where you are.” She bargained.

 

“Fine. Sam, give her a nugget.”

 

“Why me? You give her one.” He insisted.

 

“Both of you give me one!” You ordered and you and Sam grumbled and handed your treasure over the her.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Peaches, they’re playing our song!” Wade said, dragging you away.

 

It was halfway through you and Wade grinding on the dancefloor to ‘Stayin Alive’ that the argument started.

 

“I’m stronger, plus I have to whole Deathwave thingy.” You protested as he twerked into you.

 

“I have guns and pointy things!” He insisted.

 

“I could still kick your ass!” You yelled.

 

“Wanna bet?” He challenged.

 

“We’re In Vegas baby!!” You yelled, holding your arms out in a clear challenge.

 

“NO!” Sam yelled.

 

“Not on the dancefloor. Go ouzide.” He hiccupped.

 

“M’kay.” You agreed, grabbing them each by the hand and the three of you slipped away from the club, unseen by the rest of your bridal party.  

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Unnngh.” You groaned, rolling over to swat at the rays of sunlight blinding you.

 

You had never felt closer to death in your whole life. You were dripping with sweat and if wasn’t for the cool breeze you would have melted by now.

 

Breeze. Why was that weird?

 

You opened your eyes a fraction and sat up rapidly at what you saw.

 

Why the hell were you asleep in the middle of the desert? And why was Sam wrapped around you like a koala bear, fully decked out in his Falcon gear?

 

You managed to push him away in time for you to roll to the side and retch bile onto the sand. You had a blurry memory of falling and Sam catching you before you hit the ground. He must have flown you out here before the two of you promptly passed out.

 

Blearily you realised what had woken you wasn’t the heat or the sunlight, it was the quinjet engines as it landed a short way away and the ramp descended. Darcy stomped down it towards you.

 

“Ugh, help.” You muttered at her.

 

“I’m not here to rescue you, I’m here to live here, in the desert with you.” She groaned, falling to the ground and putting her head in your lap.

 

Gradually, one by one, everyone else trudged off the quinjet and joined you on the sand, even Pepper.

 

“If you and Bucky ever get divorced, I will murder you. We can’t afford another Hen Party like that.” Darcy groaned.

 

“Did Wade and I try to kill each other last night?” You groaned.

 

“Yes, it was on the National News.” Wanda groaned.

 

“Whazzappening?” Sam mumbled, finally waking up.

 

“The Hotel tried to kick us out so Tony bought it.” Pepper informed you.

 

“Ugh, anything else I should know?” You asked.

 

Natasha handed you your phone and you saw you has several missed calls and texts. All from Bucky.

 

“Why did you have my phone?” You asked her in confusion.

 

“You don’t remember?” She asked.

 

“No?”

 

“That’s probably for the best.” She informed you.

 

“Oh no, what did I do?” You demanded, checking your call history and choking on your own saliva.

 

“I called Logan? Why? What did I say?” You asked.

 

“You invited him to the wedding.” She said, stifling a laugh at you.

 

You groaned loudly and lay back on the sand, and one by one everyone joined you.

 

“I’m getting married tomorrow.” You whispered, smiling happily.

 

“WE KNOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took me forever lol. I wrote myself into a funk by overwhelming myself with this story but WE BACK BABY

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE BACK!!! Do you like? (I really really hope you like)


End file.
